Room Mate
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: Haruno Sakura, tras la deserción de su mejor amiga, se ve obligada a buscar un nuevo compañero de piso, para aligerar la carga de un departamento demasiado grande para ella. Mientras el despistado Hatake Kakashi ha perdido la renovación de contrato, llevándolo a la única solución, un volante rosa chillón. AU
1. El desalojo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto® sigue sin ser mío, pero como estoy aburrida, los tomo para hacer desmanes, obviamente, sin ánimo de lucrar con la obra de Kishimoto.

 _ **Summary:**_ _Haruno Sakura, tras la deserción de su mejor amiga, se ve obligada a buscar un nuevo compañero de piso, para aligerar la carga de un departamento demasiado grande para ella. Mientras el despistado Hatake Kakashi ha perdido la renovación de contrato, llevándolo a la única solución, un volante rosa chillón._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Kakasaku | **Uso descarado del OoC** | _Grandes probabilidades de smut en tiempos venideros._ | **Humor de pacotilla** | _Alternative Universe._ |

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ Este es un AU, donde todos son estudiantes universitarios. Sakura está en los 19-20 años, y Kakashi le lleva unos tres años de diferencia. Por lo tanto, todos los que conocemos como "Sensei" están en la misma edad, es decir uno 22-23 los que los coloca en los últimos años de carrera, mientras los "gennin" están en primero o segundo.

El siguiente símbolo **[…]** será utilizado para indicar un cambio de escena, espacio tiempo y/o perspectiva de narración. Está narrado en tercera persona, pero se tomarán distintos puntos de vista.

* * *

 **ROOM MATE.**

 **Capitulo 1: El desalojo.**

* * *

Se detuvo por décima vez frente al corcho multicolor en el pasillo de entrada y suspiró con pesadez.

Sakura lo sabía. Sabía que un aviso de "Se busca _roommate_ " a mitad de semestre era más inútil que intentar hacer sonreír a Uchiha Sasuke, pero aun así lo colgó.

Hacía más de tres meses de que Ino, su mejor amiga y hasta entonces, compañera de piso, se había largado a vivir al apartamento de Sai, su novio, un chico asocial y extremadamente honesto que en ocasiones le ponía los pelos de punta.

Así que ahora tenía que pagar sola la renta de un apartamento de dos habitaciones, por lo que tuvo que reducir su horario de clases y duplicar sus horas de trabajo en la librería que estaba a cinco cuadras de la Universidad.

Lo bueno de aquello era que podía dormir mejor. Infinitamente mejor. Todo lo mejor que puedes dormir sin escuchar a tu mejor amiga follar duro contra el muro y macizo contra el piso casi todas las noches.

La piel bajo sus ojos se lo agradecía eternamente.

Pero ahí estaba, el maldito volante rosa chillón con todos y cada uno de los cupones de información pegados a él.

Sakura empezaba a desanimarse, e Inner empezaba rezongar cosas acerca de volver al nido después de tres maravillas años de libertades descontroladas. La peli rosa hacia todo lo que podía para ignorarla.

Miró también su móvil. Nada, ni un mensaje, correo o llamada perdida. Estaba desesperada. La nueva renta llegaba en tres semanas y ella sabía que no llegaría.

[…]

― ¿Está segura de que no hay ni un cachito? Por favor Terumi-san, busque de nuevo ― Sakura casi suplicaba, a la encargada de los complejos estudiantiles, por encontrar, aunque sea el más mínimo espacio.

Desafortunadamente el karma se estaba encargando de cobrarle alguna mala obra de la cual ella no recordaba. Estaba ya a dos semanas de la renta y la desesperación crecía con cada minuto que pasaba.

Y el maldito volante seguía intacto en el corcho de avisos.

― _Sera mejor que nos rindamos, a papa le encantará tenernos de vuelta_ _―_ _dijo en un suspiro resignado su Inner._

Sakura no sabía desde cuando su alter ego se había hecho tan malditamente pesimista. Lo que si sabía era que a Mebuki no le había agradado nada la idea de que ella despegara del nido, y sobre todo, en compañía de la liberal Ino. Y sabia también que no estaría nada contenta de saber los motivos de su regreso.

Lo había pensado, mucho. Llegaría un fin de semana, con todas sus maletas con un efusivo _"¡Cuánto los he extrañado!"_ que sonaría mucho mejor que un _"Ino me abandono con una renta tres veces más grande que mi sueldo por irse a vivir en pecado con su novio"._ Su Madre la miraría con el ceño fruncido, mientras su padre la abrazaba con fuerza. Si eso estaría bien.

Pero, si, había un enorme, _pero_. Sakura se había acostumbrado a vagar por su casa con los pies descalzos y enfundada en microscópicos shorts que no le agradaría nada a su madre. Estaba acostumbrada a sus desayunos nada saludables, a hábitos de limpieza poco usuales y, sobre todo, a la nula existencia de estrictas reglas. Sin horarios, sin comisiones. Totalmente libre.

Así que no renunciaría para nada a esa vida. Por ahora se aferraría a la escasa esperanza de salir pronto de esa situación.

― No cariño. No hay un solo espacio libre. Lo siento. ― Terumi-san, ahora se encargaba de romper esa mini esperanza.

[…]

― ¡Hey! ¡No puedes hacerme esto Tsunade! ¡Por favor!

― Lo siento chico, te lo advertí.

― ¡Vamos! No seas así conmigo ¡llevo tres años viviendo aquí!

― ¡Y LOS TRES AÑOS HAN SIDO LO MISMO! ― Tsunade grito definitivamente enojada, y a Kakashi no le quedo más que encogerse contra la pared.

― Solo me olvide de pagarte la renovación del contrato, no es para tanto ― susurro el chico, aun pegado contra la pared ― Apiádate de mí, por favor s..

― No ― dijo rotundamente la mujer de ojos pardos

― Solo dos días, recogeré mis cosas y… ― Kakashi dejo de hablar de golpe cuando observo como Tsunade se hacia un lado en su puerta y dejaba ver tres cajas de cartón con su nombre escrito en rotulador, y dos maletas deportivas, en el tope de las cartas estaba algo difícilmente de reconocer para el ― Sr Ukki.

― Lo siento chico. No puedo pasártela de nuevo, además, un chico nuevo de intercambio ha venido, se lo entregare a el en dos días.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro resignado, al tiempo que Tsunade le daba espacio para sacar sus cosas.

Se cargó las maletas al hombro y levanto las cajas con el Sr. Ukki encima. Le dio una ultima mirada a Tsunade, totalmente cargada de traición y enojo.

― Deja tus miraditas con ojos de pescado para otros, chico. La decisión es tomada.

Con toda la dignidad heredada de su padre, Kakashi salió del edificio en dirección a su viejo jeep.

[…]

En la oscura comodidad de su coche, Kakashi se daba de topes en la cabeza con la superfcie dura del volante del coche.

Tras un lloriqueo bajo, tomo el teléfono y marco una de los pocos números que guardaba en su agenda.

― _¡Hey viejo! ¿Qué ha pasado?_ _―_ Asuma, uno de sus amigos y compañeros de clase, contesto la llamada cuando él ya se decidía a colgar.

― Necesito hospedaje ― dijo sin preámbulos. Un silencio algo bastante incomodo impropio de ellos se instaló en la línea.

― _Vieeeeejo. No hay espacio. Tengo a Genma y Guy aquí. ―_ Una maldición se escapó por sus labios. ― _Kotetsu e Izumo…_

― Ni lo menciones, no me meteré en el nidito de esos dos.

― Bueno, Bueno… ¿eh? Espera… ― Se escuchó un traqueteo al fondo mientras Asuma le gritaba a alguien _"Corrieron a Kakashi"_ un montón de risas y algunos murmullos, una voz femenina diciendo algo sobre un aviso y luego su amigo se acercó de nuevo al teléfono. ― Conoces esta calle…― Asuma hablo despacio dándole datos nada precisos, pero que se esclarecieron una vez que Kakashi lo ingreso en el GPS de su móvil.

Si tenía suerte, no tendría que dormir en el auto.

[…]

El edificio el kilométricamente distinto al suyo, de frente a la calle había algunos espacios con grandes ventanas de cristal y balcones de metal. Dicho material predominaba en su estructura, muy diferente del concreto y madera de su antiguo edificio, era también por lo menos dos pisos más alto.

Paso a la recepción, donde un chico, unos cinco años mayor a él, jugaba videojuegos en una consola portátil. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

― ¿En qué piso encuentro el apartamento 159?

― Cuarto piso, lado derecho del pasillo. El elevador no sirve, tendrás que usar las escaleras. ― El chico ni siquiera lo miro.

Claro, justo lo que faltaba, subir cuatro malditos pisos, con todo ese equipaje encima. Suspiro.

Llego sudado, con las mejillas arreboladas por el cansancio, ubico la puerta del apartamento, era la última del pasillo dejo caer sus cosas a un costado de la misma.

Toco el timbre. Una, dos, tres veces, pero nadie abrió la puerta. ¿Sería tanta su mala suerte, que tendría que dormir en su coche después de todo?

Se dejó caer junto a sus cosas en el suelo, apoyo la espalda en la pared, saco de su bolsillo su móvil para mirar la hora, las nueve menos quince.

Decidió esperar un momento, tal vez quien vivía allí trabajaba, y aun no había llegado. Decidió sacar de su mochila si inseparable Icha Icha, disponiéndose a pasar el rato con buena lectura.

Le había avanzado tres capítulos a la novela, cuando escucho unos ligeros pasos que se arrastraban por el pasillo, miro por el borde del libro.

Los pasos le pertenecían a una pequeña, _literalmente, pequeña chica._ Piel blanca, facciones estilizadas y delgadas, cabello rosa largo hasta la cintura, gran frente.

La chica camino, hasta la puerta junto a él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Abrió muy despacio la puerta y justo en el momento en el que ella la cerraría justo detrás de sí, Kakashi se puso en pie:

― ¡Yo! ¿Cuál será mi habitación?

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hoooola! Traigo, ciertamente, el primer Kakasaku que me permito escribir, he pensado muchos, pero he tenido miedo (¿) así que aquí esta.

Esto será corto y macizo (¿) al menos unos cinco capítulos, no lo sé aun, lo he puesto en Completo, porque a pesar de que el cambiar el estatus me produce una satisfacción enorme, me da mucha flojera hacer el cambio.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?

Con amor, **Ghost**


	2. El primer fin de semana

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto® sigue sin ser mío, pero como estoy aburrida, los tomo para hacer desmanes, obviamente, sin ánimo de lucrar con la obra de Kishimoto.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Kakasaku | **Uso descarado del OoC** | _Grandes probabilidades de smut en tiempos venideros._ | **Humor de pacotilla** | _Alternative Universe_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ El siguiente símbolo **[…]** será utilizado para indicar un cambio de escena, espacio tiempo y/o perspectiva de narración.

* * *

 **ROOM MATE.**

 **Capitulo 2: El primer fin de semana.**

* * *

― ¡Yo! ¿Cuál será mi habitación?

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Ahí frente a ella había un extravagante chico de cabellera blanca y medio rostro cubierto, proclamando una habitación para él.

Pensando que era una cruel broma del karma que no dejaba de patearle el trasero pro diversión, intento cerrar la puerta, pero el chico, ágil como un león en caza, metió el pie entre el marco y la puerta, evitando que la cerrara. La miro con algo similar a la vergüenza en sus ojos grises

― Tu pusiste un aviso de renta rosa chillón en Konoha Univeristy ¿no es así? ― Sakura simplemente asintió ― Bien, un amigo me dio esta dirección, en verdad necesito un lugar. Y supongo que tú necesitas quien te ayude con la renta. Es un trato justo si lo piensas.

Internamente le dio la razón, así que lo dejo pasar, no sin antes darle una mirada cautelosa.

El chico, tal vez por los nervios o el cansancio, se enredó con la correa de sus maletas y con las cajas que llevaba. Sakura suspiro.

― deja te ayudo… ― miro una de las cajas que tenían escrito un nombre con rotulador ― ¿Kakashi?

El joven asintió ― Hatake Kakashi, si, muchas gracias ― le ofreció lo que se imaginó como una sonrisa, adivinando por la curva que sufrió la línea de sus ojos.

― Bueno Kakashi, déjame llevar eso― Sakura tomo una de las maletas que el llevaba y la caja con la maceta, dio un leve golpe a la puerta con el pie. ― Pues ¿Bienvenido a casa?

 **[…]**

El departamento no era muy grande, aun así, comparado con su cuarto anterior, era inmenso.

Justo a un costado de la puerta, hacia el lado izquierdo, había una pequeña sala de estar, con dos sillones de terciopelo verde manzana, al frete de estos, un mueble para televisor, en la pared del costado, había una ventana doble que daba a un pequeño balcón.

La chica, que hasta el momento no había dicho su nombre, lo dejó pasar por delante de ella haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Sin saber a dónde ir, se quedó parado a unos cinco pasos de la puerta.

La chica dejó sus cosas a un costado del sillón más pequeño, así que Kakashi le imito.

― Bueno, pues esta es la sala, ese es el balcón, es el único en este piso. ― señalo a los lugares con la mano ― a la izquierda está la cocina y el comedor, esto de aquí ― dijo caminando hasta una puerta blanca que estaba a medio metro de la barra desayunador y abriéndola ― es el baño, vamos a tener que compartirlo porque solo hay uno, la puerta de enfrente es mi habitación, y esta de aquí, sería la tuya.

Le hizo una seña nuevamente para que se adelantara por la puerta abierta ― El departamento estaba semi amueblado cuando lo rentamos, así que lo básico está cubierto, tienes la cama, una escritorio y un closet, creo que hay sabanas y toallas en él, por si las necesitas.

Un silencio algo incómodo se estableció entre ambos, mientras la chica se balanceaba sobre las puntas de sus pies ― Es perfecto, mucho más grande que mi anterior habitación ― dijo con sorna intentando aligerar el ambiente.

― Me agrada eso, pues, ponte cómodo, te ayudare a traer tus cosas…

― No, ya lo hago yo, no te preocupes…¿? ― hizo un gesto interrogativo con las cejas en su dirección

― Oh, por dios, que despistada, Haruno Sakura ― y extendió una mano hacia el.

― Un gusto Haruno Sakura, muchas gracias por recibirme.

― No agradezcas, tendrás que pagarme ― y se carcajeo

Kakashi supo en ese momento, que se llevarían bien.

 **[…]**

A Sakura le gustaba dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana, lo bueno de no tener a Ino con ella, era que podía dormir hasta que se le hincharan los ojos sin que alguien estuviera golpeando su puerta con cualquier excusa, eso era en definitiva, lo mejor de vivir sola.

Pero, como Kami aún no se aburría de ella, alguien toco su puerta.

Fue un golpe suave, casi con miedo. Pero, aun así, la sobresalto. Cuando la puerta volvió a ser golpeada, con un poco más de ánimo, recordó entonces al chico de la noche anterior.

Se puso de pie, se amarró el largo cabello rosa en una coleta alta y disparó antiséptico bucal para eliminar el mal aliento matutino.

Abrió la puerta ― ¿Kakashi-kun? ¿qué sucede? ― el chico lucía apenado

― Lamento despertarte tan temprano Sakura-chan, pero mi antigua casera dice que necesito ir a buscar algunas cosas que dejó sin empacar ayer. No quería molestar, pero… bueno quería avisar.

Sakura sonrió casi enternecida con la actitud de su nuevo compañero ― No hay problema Kakashi, si gustas, en mi juego de llaves hay una copia extra, puedes tomarla, así no tendrás que avisarme, ahora esta también es tu casa. Creo que está en la encimera de la cocina.

Kakashi le sonrió bajo la máscara. ― Muchas gracias, puedo traer el desayuno si gustas…

― Oh, ¿podrías hacer eso? Sinceramente no hay nada en el refrigerador

Con cierta vergüenza, Sakura se dirigió hacia su bolso y tomo dinero de su cartera. ― Creo que con esto cubro la mitad de lo que sea que quieras traer. Tal vez por la tarde hablemos sobre como dividiremos los gastos ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura dedujo, por el sencillo asentimiento de cabeza de Kakashi, que para él era complicado, y quizás un tanto incomodo la nueva situación a la cual estaba expuesto actualmente.

Determinada a hacerlo sentir mejor, le sonrió con calidez, haciendo que las blancas mejillas del chico se tiñeran de un suave rubor, que se apresuró a ocultar girándose y caminando hacia la puerta para salir.

― Entonces nos veremos al rato ― medio gritó cuando Kakashi ya cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

 **[…]**

El primer fin de semana en su nuevo apartamento y con su nueva compañera, paso casi sin problemas.

Casi, porque aún le costaba trabajo adaptarse. De vez en cuando se sentaba tenso en los sillones, caminaba con mucho cuidado y casi no hablaba, de hecho, en todo el fin de semana apenas salió de su habitación.

Sakura le había mirado mal el sábado a mediodía, cuando después de regresar de buscar algunas cosas de su antiguo departamento, Kakashi golpe despacio la puerta principal, olvidándose de la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo junto al móvil.

Lo miro de la misma forma cuando se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, antes de golpear ligeramente la puerta del baño para usarlo. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón de tres piezas comiendo cereal y mirando la televisión.

Kakashi no tuvo otra opción que esconderse en el baño.

El domingo, Sakura lo interceptó entre el baño y la cocina para hablar sobre los gastos. Acordaron que todos los gastos correrían por mitad, y que cada fin de semana harían las compras por turnos.

Sakura se encargó de poner dos listas en el refrigerador, una con su nombre y otra con el nombre de Kakashi, donde apuntarían los faltantes según sus gustos.

El lunes por la mañana, fue el primero de muchos días de discusiones mañaneras.

A Kakashi le costaba trabajo despertar en las mañanas. Y ese lunes, no fue la excepción.

Pasaba cerca de cinco minutos tendido en la cama con la alarma encendida hasta que juntaba las fuerzas necesarias para apagarlas. Después, dos minutos enteros convenciéndose de ponerse en pie, una vez que lograba sentarse al borde de la cama, pasaba siete minutos exactos mirando fijamente al suelo. Después de eso se convencía de ir a la ducha, donde pasaba tres minutos viéndose al espejo y diez minutos completos bajo el chorro de agua antes de bañarse completamente en cinco minutos. Apartar de ahí, lo demás era pan comido.

Pero no aquel lunes. En medio de su meditación mañanera bajo la ducha, la puerta del baño empezó a ser aporreada con fuerza, haciéndole dar un salto que casi le cobra la vida.

― ¡Kakashi! ¡Por Dios! ¡llevas media hora en el baño, maldición!

La puerta seguía siendo golpeada con furia, al tiempo en que Kakashi la miraba a través de la cortina con el ceño fruncido.

El sueño aun no despejaba su cabeza, haciéndolo olvidar que ahora compartía casa y baño con una pequeña peli rosa.

― ¡Kakashi! ― volvió a gritar ― ¡Si no sales en cinco minutos, tumbare la maldita puerta!

El grito fue más que suficiente para que Kakashi terminara de despertar y se apurara a terminar el baño.

Cuando salió, envuelto en una toalla azul marino, Sakura lo miraba con enfurruñada y con odio, mientras apretaba una bolsita de nylon y su toalla rosa fosforito contra su pecho.

― Como te hayas acabado el agua caliente… ―dijo entre dientes con una vena marcada en la sien.

Cinco minutos después, Kakashi se quedó estático con el pantalón a medio poner cuando su nombre salió en un grito desde las paredes del baño.

Sucedió lo mismo el martes, el miércoles y el jueves. Para cuando el viernes llegó, Kakashi ya tenía adjudicada las compras de cuatro fines de semana seguidos, la colada Sakura de dos meses y tres semanas de cocina.

Fue hasta el viernes que Sakura aprendió a usar el baño antes que Kakashi y disfrutar de la deliciosa sensación del agua caliente.

Para desgracia de Kakashi, Sakura era una mujer vengativa, y aunque fuese un día, a Kakashi le toco un baño helado ese día.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Después de dos semanas de luchar contra mi impulso natural de procrastinar, les traigo a todos ustedes un nuevo capítulo. Justo ahora estoy empezando con el siguiente porque estoy inspirada.

Sus favoritos, y comments me ayudan a escribir mejor.

Muchas gracias a **Effie Colateral** , **GabiiTa. Teresa** , **Hanyaa** , **I Write sins not Mistery** , **Jun Aoi** , **Katpeet** , **Nadesshiko CLow** , **Suyaxka** , **Scroob-b** , **shooting Ann** , **Wineny** , **ardalus** , **csdrgn** , **emiigalindez90** , **jhaveelias** , **savka** , **Azielt** y **Tefifs** por sus favoritos y follows

Ahora una nueva sección: _**¡Ghost Responde!**_

 **Adrian bulla** , **Katpeet** , **ed** , **cristinamart02** : ¡Espero que la espera haya valido la pena! Escrito con mucho amor. Gracias por su comentario.

 **KSee** : ¡Muchas gracias! Si gustas puedo darte algunas opciones de KakaSaku´s que he leído y son realmente hermosos, todos están terminados y hay algunos que están en proceso, pero vale la pena esperar.

 **Guest** : Seria genial si pudieras darme tu nombre, así podría responderte de mejor forma 😊 Bueno, sobre eso de regresar al nido no podría decirte por que aun soy hija de papis xD, pero debe ser difícil jaja. Muchos saludos.

 **Ardalus** : La parte de Kakashi y Tsunade fue la primera que me imagine, así que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Sakura es súper sexy en mini shorts, pregúntale a Kashi y te dirá xD

 **Lexia Konayev Z**. **W** : (amo tu icon! Soy re fan de MCR) Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Yo también los amo, son lo mas de todo Naruto jaja ok no. Naaah, ¿a quién engaño?

Los espero pronto en una nueva entrega.

Con amor, **Ghost**.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	3. Juegos, revanchas y el nuevo inquilino

_**Disclaimer:**_ La serie y Manga de Naruto® no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Kakasaku | **Uso descarado del OoC** | _Grandes probabilidades de smut en tiempos venideros._ | **Humor de pacotilla** | _Alternative Universe_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ El siguiente símbolo **[…]** será utilizado para indicar un cambio de escena, espacio tiempo y/o perspectiva de narración.

* * *

 **ROOMMATE**

 **Capítulo 3: Juegos, revanchas, y el nuevo inquilino.**

* * *

La timidez inicial de Kakashi había desaparecido al segundo viernes de haberse instalado, y eso se notaba por todo el apartamento.

Justo a un costado de la puerta, siempre encontraba el par de zapatos negros que siempre usaba, junto al porta planos gris oscuro.

En la mesilla, siempre se encontraba su teléfono móvil. Había copias de distintos tomos de su novela favorita en la mesa, sobre el reproductor de DVD, había incluso, uno sobre el microondas en la cocina.

Sobre la encimera, siempre estaba su taza naranja edición especial de la saga Icha Icha.

El estante izquierdo del baño, estaba lleno con sus articulos de aseo personal.

Un estante en la despensa estaba lleno de cereales de distintos tipos, con una etiqueta verde con su nombre escrito.

La parte superior del refrigerador, guardaba varias botellas de jugo de arándanos, leche, refrescos de limón y algún pack de cervezas sin alcohol.

Y su puerta. Su puerta estaba decorada con un extraño símbolo de vinil rojo. El mismo signo que marcaba la funda de su móvil, el llavero, el porta planos y su tazón de cereal favorito, un círculo rojo con una línea diagonal atravesándolo.

Había empezado una extraña guerra mañanera, que ha Sakura la mantenía con los nervios de punta.

Hasta el momento, Kakashi había ganado el baño tres de cinco días a la semana antes que ella. Dejándola solo con el agua fría para bañarse.

Ese día era uno de ellos.

― ¿Puedes apurarte? ― Sakura saltaba de un pie al otro apretando los muslos en un intento de resistir las ganas de hacer pis.

― Ujum ― fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

Esos días eran los que hacían que Sakura, deseara vivir sola de nuevo. Kakashi en general era un buen compañero. Era aseado, mejor organizado que ella, hacia las compras sin gastar de mas, e incluso, había sacado la mancha de mostaza de su blusa favorita. Hasta ese momento no había llevado a chicas a la casa – y si lo hacía, era estupendamente discreto, lo cual agradecía. – ni había resultado ser un psicópata pirómano, fuera de su insana obsesión por sus libros porno.

Pero era un jodido incordio por las mañanas. Cada día, Sakura calculaba el tiempo que pasaba en la ducha. Dieciocho minutos exactos en el baño. Catorce para salir de la habitación. Ocho para vestirse.

Un total de cuarenta minutos. De los cuales Sakura debía esperar veinte fuera del baño.

Golpeó con más fuerza la puerta, gritó su nombre de nuevo, y desde dentro el respondió con un « humm»

La sensación de orinarse encima era cada vez más grande. Apretando los ojos y dejando salir un gemido de vergüenza, abrió la puerta.

No usaban seguros pues, hasta el momento cada uno respetaba el turno del otro por mucho que tardara.

― Eso es invasión de la privacidad, Sakura-chan ― dijo el asomando la cabeza llena de espuma de jabón por el borde de la cortina, la cual había cambiado por una de color verde olivo y de doble grueso, que no combinaba para nada con las baldosas azules, pero que, de ser necesario compartir el baño como en esos momentos, no se vislumbrara nada.

― Tú te lo buscaste ¡Y gírate! ― Kakashi se escondió de nuevo tras la cortina y Sakura pudo por fin aliviar el pequeño dolor que ya había empezado a aparecer en su vejiga.

― ¡Iugh Sakura-chan!

― ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Es tu culpa!

― ¡Ah! ¡Sakura! ¡eres cruel! ― grito Kakashi desde el otro lado cuando ella jaló la cadena del WC.

Cuando Kakashi salió de la ducha la miro con fingido enojo y Sakura le saco la lengua embarrada en pasta dental.

Al pasar, Kakashi le dio un golpecito en el trasero con su cadera, provocando que esta se inclinara demasiado sobre el lavamanos y se golpeara la frente con la llave.

― ¡Idiota! ― Sakura le lanzó el bote de crema depiladora que tenía junto a ella directo a la cabeza, pero Kakashi lo esquivo con facilidad. Kakashi se rió con ganas.

Todas las mañanas eran de una forma muy similar. Se puyaban y picaban a cada oportunidad.

Sakura empezó a descubrir todo aquello que Kakashi escondía bajo la máscara, la cual, por cierto, ya no usaba dentro de casa.

La primera vez que lo vio con ella, fue una madrugada cuando ella se levantaba a por un vaso de agua, y el salía justo en ese momento del baño, medio dormido, Kakashi le regalo una de las típicas sonrisas que curvaban sus ojos grises, dejando a Sakura sin aliento por un segundo.

Cuando despertó, ella se olvidó de aquello, así que se sorprendió sobre manera, en la mañana cuando lo vio salir de la cocina, sin su usual protección y cargando un plato lleno de panqueques con miel.

Se dio cuenta del bonito lunar que adornaba su barbilla, debajo del labio inferior, los hoyuelos que se le marcaban al sonreír, y la dulce forma en que su boca se torcía cuando lo hacía.

También descubrió que era tres veces mejor cocinero que ella, así que habían decidido, que a partir de ese momento, Kakashi los alimentaria a ambos.

Pronto establecieron una rutina tranquila. Por las noches, cuando Sakura regresaba del trabajo, encontraba un plato servido en la mesilla de la sala, la cual usaban siempre que Kakashi tenía planos y proyectos que realizar y ocupaba la mesa de la cocina.

Los fines de semana, Sakura se encargaba de las tareas de casa mientras Kakashi trabajaba o hacia las compras.

Así, llegaron a cumplir tres meses conviviendo.

 **[…]**

― Shh, no hagas ruido ― murmuró Kakashi mientras abría lentamente la puerta principal de su apartamento. Si, ahora lo llamaba _suyo._

Un lloriqueo lo hizo detenerse por un momento ― Shhh, todo está bien, no hagas ruido.

Se adelantó a inspeccionar el resto de la pequeña casa y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera limpio. Regresó a la sala y se acuclillo.

Abrió la caja de cartón que llevaba en las manos, y un pequeño cachorro de pug, saltó de ella directo a sus manos extendidas.

― Estabas ansioso ahí adentro ¿no? ― rio. El cachorro se revolvía en sus manos, y cuando Kakashi lo acurrucó contra su pecho, el pug se acomodó y ronroneo. ― tenemos que buscarte un nombre pequeñín. Y necesitaras algunas cosas.

Dejo al perro en el suelo, mientras iba a la cocina. Sacó de uno de los estantes, un plato poco hondo de color azul, y sirvió leche.

― Hey amigo, ven aquí, ven a tomar ― el animal no le hizo caso, asi que empezó a probar algunos nombres conforme estos fueron pasando por su cabeza ― Silver, Pedro, Kochi, Lolo, Chester, Pakkun

Al cachorro giro su cabecita en dirección a Kakashi al escuchar el ultimo nombre― ¿Pakkun? ― el cachorro dio dos pasos en su dirección y Kakashi sonrió ― Van con el jefe, Pakkun.

Pakkun obedeció, rápido como una flecha.

Mientras el cachorro se alimentaba, Kakashi pensó que sería buena idea ponerle algún pequeño adorno a su nueva mascota, así que se dirigió al baño con la esperanza de encontrar algo que fuese útil.

― Esto servirá ― dijo levantando frente a su rostro un listón azul rey que colgaba del toallero a la izquierda del espejo.

Regreso junto al perro que ahora giraba en círculos persiguiendo su colita y lo tomo para acariciarlo. Fue con él al sillón de la sala se dispuso a ver por un momento la televisión.

Llevaba cerca de quince minutos en aquel lugar, cuando Pakkun empezó a lloriquear. ― Supongo que quieres ir al baño.

Tomo de la cocina un par de periódicos del mes pasado, y los puso en el piso del balcón, luego llevo a Pakkun que se preparaba para orinar en los pies de Sr. Ukki que estaba muy cerca de el ventanal. ― ¡No, Pakkun!

El cachorro dio un ladrido asustado y corrió a esconderse entre la pared y el sillón de tres piezas ― Sakura me va a matar ― dijo cuándo observo como un líquido transparente se escurría por debajo del sillón.

Ese fue el inicio de la más destroza tarde.

Pakkun hizo pipi en todas y cada una de las esquinas de la casa, mientras Kakashi corría detrás de el con el rollo de toallas desechables bajo el brazo y una bolsa para basura en la otra.

También hizo sobre sus zapatos y las pantuflas favoritas de Sakura que siempre estaban en la puerta del baño.

Tomo una de los cojines bordados del sillón como cama, y una de las preciadas capias de Icha Icha como juguete.

Hacia el anochecer, Kakashi sabía que esa misma noche, moriría.

 **[…]**

Había reducido de nuevo, y para desgracia de su jefe, sus horarios en la librería, sin embargo, cada martes, llegaban nuevos cargamentos de libros, y tenía que hacer un inventario de ellos, además de preparar los estantes de exhibición y un sinfín de cosas más. Haciendo de su día cansado en extremo.

Cuando diviso el último grupo de escalones que llevaban a su casa, sintió alivio.

Camino pensando en que se tomaría el baño más largo y caliente que pudiera, incluso se permitirá llenar la bañera y usar una bolsa de sus presadas sales que Ino le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Se pondría el cómodo piyama que compro el mes pasado, e incluso pensó que las horripilantes pantuflas en forma de zorro que Sasuke y Naruto le habían dado, serian una buena opción.

Oh, si, se daría los lujos ese día, comería la rebana de pastel de chocolate de hace tres días, y dormiría como bebé. Sí señor.

La gloria la esperaba al traspasar esa puerta…

― Noooooooo

― ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?! ― Su pequeña casa estaba patas arriba, los sillones fuera de lugar, pedazos de papel por todo el piso, agua, leche y montoncitos cafés por doquier. Un pequeño pug se le puso en frente y le gruño lanzándose a los bajos de sus pantalones.

― ¡Pakkun, no!

Kakashi sudaba, a pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, el pelo le caía en la frente, llevaba los guantes de goma que usaban para lavar los platos sucios y una bolsa de plástico llena de toallas de papel.

― Sakura, juro que puedo explicarlo ― trato de excusarse

― Estoy esperando ― dijo sacudiendo el pie para zafarse del animal. ― ¡¿Ese es mi lazo?!

― n-no, claro que no Sakura-chan, veras, estaba abandonado en la esquina de la cuadra y lloraba, y tenía hambre. Pakkun va a portarse bien, solo que aún no se acostumbra ― explico con prisas, mientras tomaba al can en sus manos y lo regañaba en susurros.

Sakura suspiró. No sabía ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué había empezado a pensar que Kakashi era _adorable_.

Con la estampa que tenía frente a ella, la idea tomo más fuerza. Negó con la cabeza para despejar el pensamiento.

Kakashi la miro con sus ojos de pescado desde el suelo, y ella no pudo más que suspirar de nuevo.

― Te ayudare a limpiar el desastre de ese bicho ― Kakashi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió alzando una mano ― con la condición de que lo eduques, tiene prohibido subirse al sillón y debe hacer sus cosas en el balcón, si en dos semanas no lo cumples, se va.

Kakashi ignoro a conciencia la amenaza y se lanzó encima de ella, pero a último momento se detuvo, y simplemente dejo caer su enorme mano en su cabeza.

El corazón de Sakura se saltó tres latidos, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, dato que fue evidente para Kakashi.

Ella se sacudió su mano de encima y con pasos pesados, se dirigió a su habitación con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Fanseses! (ok no xD)

De verdad que no puedo dejar de agradecerles el apoyo y animo que me están dando. Por eso, me he esforzado al máximo para traerles este nuevo capítulo, y decirles que me estoy esforzando mucho más con el siguiente que ya está casi listo.

Por fin empezamos a ver algo de interacción ¿romántica? Entre estos dos

¿Qué les ha parecido Pakkun?

Ahora, _**¡Ghost, Responde!**_

 **Jhaveelias** : ¡Me alegra que te guste y muchas gracias por leer! Claro, exploraremos más la personalidad extrovertida de Kakashi más adelante, conforme las emociones avancen, lo hice así en este capítulo, por el hecho de que, por más extrovertido que seas, simplemente no es tan fácil, compartir TODA tu vida privada con un desconocido y de golpe.

 **Ksee:** ¡Lo siento! Kakashi le hará un poquito la vida imposible a Sakura jaja y a Sakura le va a gustar. Recomendaciones, claro, hay uno en proceso que me gusta, se llama _"Entre cerezos"_ por Alest, es del tiempo de Natruto Hokage, es muy bueno. _AllicaIsm_ tiene unas traducciones preciosas, te recomendaría _, Hokage-sama_ , _La Ventana_ y _A pocket of Drabbles_ , son mis favoritos. _Marcando territorio_ es super gracioso también. _Todos los perros se parecen a su dueño_ es precioso, mmh, si sigo no acabaré, pero puedes pasarte por mi perfil y encontrar muchas más.

 **Adriana bulla:** espero no me odies demasiado, pero lo picante empezara hasta el siguiente, cuando Kakashi se dé cuenta de algo, y tras un momento bastante divertido que tengo planeado 😃

 **Lisa albarn:** ME alegra eso. Estos dos solo me dan para hacer bobadas xD son tan lindos juntos que no puedo evitar pensar demasiado en ellos.

 **Lexia:** ¡Claro que Si! No sabes lo que sufrí cuando se separaron 💔 Obvio que se aman los dos. Gracias por leer.

 **Christina and Lilith** : Gracias por leer, espero y les este gustando mucho y disfrutaran de este capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

Amigos invivibles, gracias por pasarse, amaría con todo mi corazón me dejaron un pequeño comment si les gusta esta locura.

Los amo mucho.

 **¿reviews?**

Con amor **Ghost**.

 **Pdta:** ¡casi lo olvido! En mi Twtter he creado un hashtag, porque la emoción me puede mucho. Ahí voy poniendo los previews, y unos dibujitos que me entraron por hacer. Si alguien gusta puede pasar por ahí.

El hashtag es **#RoommateKS** y mi twitter **kashittebayo**


	4. Entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma

_**Disclaimer:**_ La serie y Manga de Naruto® no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Kakasaku | **Uso descarado del OoC** | A partir de este capítulo el Rate pasa a ser T, incluyendo insinuaciones explicitas de tipo sexual. | **Humor de pacotilla** | _Alternative Universe_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ El siguiente símbolo **[…]** será utilizado para indicar un cambio de escena, espacio tiempo y/o perspectiva de narración.

* * *

 **Room Mate**

 **Capítulo 4: Entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma.**

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Su cerebro trato de recapitular todo lo que había sucedido en la última hora, pero simplemente no podía.

Estaba con el antebrazo apoyado en el mínimo espacio que había aun lado de su cabeza sobre la superficie del refrigerador, la mano libre bailaba en el aire muy cerca de su rostro sonrojado, y su nariz, casi rozaba sus cabellos rosas.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se elevaron hacia su rostro y se detuvieron por un momento en sus labios, después, se desviaron a sus ojos grises, y nuevamente se deslizaron hacia el suelo.

Tenía la respiración agitada, y podía sentir sus orejas arder. Los dedos de la mano le picaban. Se humedeció los labios y se inclinó hacia ella.

Sakura dio un respingo acompañado de un gritito ahogado cuando sintió más cerca la presión del cuerpo de Kakashi.

Se encogió y escapó por debajo del arco que creó su brazo, corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella con un portazo.

Aun en la cocina, Kakashi suspiró dejando caer la cabeza sobre la puerta del refrigerador. Pakkun ladró.

― Ya lo sé. La cagué.

La cabeza de Kakashi daba vueltas alrededor de pensamientos sobre Sakura desde tres semanas atrás…

Era, como siempre, una de esas mañanas donde ambos peleaban por el baño, Sakura le había ganado, porque ahora su rutina al despertar implicaba arrastrarse hasta el balcón para que Pakkun hicieras sus deberes allí.

Cuando el can terminó, lo dejó comiendo en la cocina, y se metió directo al baño.

Sin darse cuenta de la inmensa nube de vapor que había, Kakashi abrió de un tirón la cortina del baño, dejando ver a Sakura detrás de ella.

El grito que esta dio, fue lo suficiente para que el cerebro de Kakashi despertará de golpe ― ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES!

Sakura se cubrió a como pudo el pecho desnudo y húmedo.

Llevaba solo unas pequeñas bragas, y reposaba una de sus largas y cremosas piernas, cubierta de espuma blanca, en el borde de la bañera.

Kakashi siguió con la mirada toda la extensión de su extremidad, desde el dedo chiquito, hasta los muslos donde se unían a las pequeñas bragas lila, subió por su abdomen plano, sus modestos senos cubiertos por sus brazos, el delicado cuello, y terminó sobre el sonrojado y furioso rostro.

― ¿Qué. Demonios. Miras. Kakashi? ― dijo con los labios apretados, mirando con furia al peliblanco.

Kakashi sabía que había mujeres bellas en el mundo, muchísimas de ellas. También sabía que ninguna de ellas podría igualar la hermosa peligrosidad que Sakura emanaba en ese preciso instante.

Y eso le gustó. Le gustó la forma en que le miraba, como si estuviera a punto de saltarle a la yugular y abrirle la garganta con la hoja de su máquina depiladora. Le gusto el delicioso color verde oscuro que tomaron sus ojos.

No podía despegar la mirada de ella, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no soltar un comentario que empeorara las cosas y que terminara en un caso de homicidio en primer grado.

También estaba esforzándose por que la incipiente erección que le apretaba el bóxer no llamara la atención de Sakura.

Cerró la cortina de nuevo y corrió fuera del baño.

Sakura salió hecha una furia del baño, esta vez envuelta en esa horripilante toalla rosa fosforito y aporreo la puerta del dormitorio de Kakashi.

― Exijo una explicación Hatake. ― gritó sobre los ladridos de Pakkun.

En los seis meses que llevaban conviviendo, Kakashi había hecho enojar muchas veces a Sakura, pero ninguna de ellas le había llamado con su apellido.

Kakashi abrió la puerta y asomó solo medio cuerpo por el espacio abierto.

― ¿Explicación de que Sakura-chan?

― Acerca de lo que paso en el baño

― ¿Qué ha pasado?

― No te hagas el idiota, Kakashi

― No sé de qué hablas, yo solo quería tomar un baño.

Sakura guardó silencio, realmente no esperaba aquello y la descolocó, pero, ¿Qué era lo que quería escuchar?

 _¿"Sakura, que sexy eres"?_ Por dios, ni ella se lo creía.

― Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras dentro, no vi tu neceser ― dijo Kakashi con verdadera vergüenza, haciendo a Sakura sonrojarse de nuevo.

Eso hombre la había hecho sonrojar en los últimos seis meses, más que cualquier hombre en sus veinte años de vida.

El enojo desapareció cuando Kakashi le sonrió.

Había descubierto que no podía, aunque quisiera, permanecer enojada con él. Y Kakashi se aprovechaba de aquello, estaba segura.

Cuando Pakkun había destrozado sus pantuflas favoritas, él la había aplacado con una sonrisa, un "Perdónalo, Sakura-chan" y un nuevo par de pantuflas dos semanas después.

También se dio cuenta, que pensaba recurrentemente en él. Cosas que se confundían con pensamientos banales como "¿Qué habrá hecho para cenar?" "Debo apuntar en la lista de la compra el cereal favorito de Kakashi"

Un martes en especial, se vio comprando una copia de la última entrega de la saga Icha Icha, copia que, hasta aquel día, no le había entregado por vergüenza.

Después de aquel episodio en el baño, la tensión entre ellos había crecido.

Para Kakashi, las cosas cambiaron más o menos de la misma forma que lo hicieron para Sakura.

Continuamente se veía atrapado en pensamientos menos decorosos que los que la chica tenia.

Y es que, bueno, su adictiva lectura no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Una tarde de sábado, cuando regresaba de su trabajo temporal, al llegar a casa, la encontró en una sugerente posición, con su bonito y redondo trasero al aire, mientras rebuscaba algo los estantes debajo de la cocina.

El cuerpo de Kakashi reaccionó con fuerza cuando Sakura movió el trasero al ritmo de lo que sea que estuviera escuchando en el _ipod_.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta, una nueva huida se emprendió, ocasionándole una considerable frustración a Kakashi

¿Por qué Sakura no lo enfrentaba cuando esas cosas sucedían?

Ah, pero Kakashi era un hombre insistente, y si tenía que acorralarla día a día para que sucediera algo más, lo haría.

 **[…]**

Sakura se cepillaba los dientes cuando Kakashi entro el baño. Llevaba solo unos bóxers negros, de esos que son muy justos y que resaltan todo.

Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en la apretada tela negra y se atraganto con la espuma del dentífrico. El sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

Kakashi era… endemoniadamente sexy.

Tenía muy marcado el abdomen, y una fina línea de vello blanco desde el ombligo que se perdía bajo el negro de sus bóxers, marcando "el camino de la perdición" como solía llamarlo Ino.

Kakashi se colocó detrás de ella y extendió el brazo para tomar el tubo de pasta dental.

Su brazo tocó la cintura de Sakura y su cadera golpeo su espalda baja.

Abrió en desmesura los ojos cuando sintió el bulto de su hombría presionarse contra su cuerpo.

― ¿Pasa algo, Sakura chan? ― pregunto con inocencia y los ojos grises cargados de lasciva

―N-no, para nada ― continúo lavándose los dientes a un rimo pausado, con Kakashi muy pegado a su espalda.

Inconsciente de lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia el lavamanos, adoptando una pose nada conveniente.

El respingón trasero de Sakura se rozó con la entrepierna de Kakashi y fue el turno de este para sorprenderse.

Dio una sonrisa de lado, cuando los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los suyos en el espejo:

― ¿Estas cómoda Sakura? ― pregunto con sorna mirando fugazmente la zona donde sus cuerpos chocaban.

Nuevamente, Sakura negó. Lo miro a los ojos y este sonrió.

Había algo escondido en los posos grises de sus ojos que Sakura no pudo reconocer, pero que la llevo a sonreír de manera salvaje.

Se enderezo y se pegó más al cuerpo de Kakashi, midiendo cada mínima reacción. Justo en ese momento, sintió la dureza de su miembro con más claridad. Entendió entonces, de que iba el juego que Kakashi se traía entre manos.

Y era un juego que ella sabía jugar muy bien.

 **[…]**

― ¡Te lo digo enserio Ino! El hombre está jugando conmigo

Si iba a jugar el juego de Kakashi, tendría que tener algunas cartas de excelencia, y solo había una persona que podía otorgárselas: Ino Yamanaka

― ¿Entonces, solo has atinado a pararle el trasero? ― Apoyo su bonito rostro en sus manos perfectamente manicuradas, que se encontraban entrelazadas bajo su barbilla

― Ni se por qué te conté eso ― susurro avergonzada Sakura ― Si, es lo que he hecho, fue solo por comprobar.

― Bueno, ya que eres más sensual que una patata asada, tendrás que poner un poco más de esfuerzo. Él solo te ha visto en tus horribles fachas, así que le daremos un poco de la Sakura Interna, cariño ― Ino sonrió de una forma que a Sakura solo le indicaba una cosa…

 _Compras_.

― Esta noche, Kiba dará una fiesta en su apartamento por el fin de semestre, empezaremos por ahí. El plan es el siguiente…

Ino habló entusiasmada mientras Sakura asentía y tomaba algunas notas, como si se tratara de un tema de tesis sumamente importante.

Aunque, ¿a quién engañaba?

Sakura había quedado más que encantada con la masculinidad y sensualidad que Kakashi emanaba de su perfecto y esculpido cuerpo.

Si todo marchaba bien, hoy tendría algo de suerte y ganaría su primera partida.

 **[…]**

― Venga, hombre, vamos – Genma insistía una y otra vez al teléfono, Kakashi suspiró fastidiado de su amigo ― Todos acá iremos, tienes que ir.

― Lo he dicho, no conozco al tal Inuzuka. ¿Qué caso tiene que yo esté allí?

― ¿Y a quién le importa Inuzuka? Es la fiesta del año, y estamos a seis meses de graduarnos, es una de las últimas fiestas de universidad, no puedes perdértela.

Kakashi se sentó en el cómodo sillón de su sala con Pakkun en el regazo.

Genma seguía hablando sobre la dichosa fiesta y el solo lo escuchaba mientras rascaba la papada de Pakkun

― …Además, alguien por ahí me dijo que conoce _muy bien_ a tu bonita compañera de piso…― Aquello llamo la atención de Kakashi

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Ven esta noche, y te lo contaré― Entonces, colgó.

Kakashi maldijo tirando el móvil sobre la mesita de centro. Miró a Pakkun y este le devolvió la mirada.

Suspiró ― Pues iremos de fiesta esta noche…

 **[…]**

Esa noche, volvieron a encontrarse compartiendo el baño de su departamento. Sakura estaba cerrando la llave de la ducha cuando lo escucho entrar.

Se cubrió con la toalla, en esta ocasión de un blanco impoluto y salió de la ducha. Se encontró de frente con él, que, como siempre, llevaba la toalla azul al hombro.

Kakashi se quitaba los pantalones de mezclilla en el momento en que Sakura salió de la ducha.

En la posición en la que estaba, su mirada quedaba al nivel justo para encontrarse con sus modestos bustos. La toalla no cubría hasta las clavículas como anteriormente lo hacía, en esta ocasión, dejaba entre ver la curva superior de los mismos y Kakashi sintió la reacción de su cuerpo ante el gesto.

Sakura sonrió al verlo tragar con pesadez, y se encamino hacia la puerta.

Con una sonrisa altiva, giró la cabeza para mirar la espalda de Kakashi…

Grave error.

Kakashi se estaba bajando los bóxers grises en ese momento, dándole a Sakura un primer plano de su formado trasero.

Con la imagen grabada a fuego del trasero de Kakashi Sakura salió del baño.

Mientras se rizaba el cabello, escucho los ladridos de Pakkun y los perezosos pasos de Kakashi arrastrarse por el pasillo.

Asomó la cabeza por su puerta y lo vio de espaldas, arrodillado cerca de la puerta del baño.

Lo primero que miro fueron las desgastadas botas estilo militar y el pantalón ajustado de mezclilla, llevaba una playera en apariencia sencilla de manga larga, gris opaco, y podía adivinar por debajo de ella, la camiseta con la máscara adjunta.

Cuando termino con lo que hacía, se incorporó en toda su esplendorosa estatura, dejando a Sakura con la respiración apretada. Tenía la máscara cubriendo su rostro, y el cabello era un homenaje al desastre.

Lucia malditamente sexy con aquel look casual y descuidado, pero que gritaba sensualidad y misterio por todos lados.

Entonces le sonrió bajo la máscara y el gesto no hizo más que estragos en Sakura: ― Estoy saliendo, tal vez regrese muy entrada la madrugada, seré silencioso.

― Descuida, tampoco estaré en casa.

La información se asentó en un incómodo silencio. No era que pasaran los fines de semana en casa todo el día en compañía del otro, pero pocas veces habían tenido ese tipo de situaciones. Usualmente salían de la escuela o trabajo y se dedicaban a su vida personal sin pasar por el apartamento o avisar al otro.

Así que aquella situación que estaban viviendo, era un tanto incomoda.

Kakashi sintió con la cabeza y se encamino a la puerta, antes de salir, le dedico a Sakura un guiño del ojo.

 **[…]**

― ¿Te vio salir del apartamento?

Ino saltó en cuanto Sakura estuvo sentada en el asiento del copiloto de su coche, media hora después de que Kakashi dejara la casa.

― No

― ¿Pero qué demonios, frentona? No era eso lo que debías hacer

― No me jodas cerda, salió antes de casa, no es mi culpa.

Ino bufo, y puso en marcha el coche, mientras refunfuñaba sobre como Sakura siempre arruinaba sus planes maestros

Cuando llagaron al lugar de la fiesta, ya se notaba el ambiente, había un sinfín de coches aparcados en ambos lados de la calle, gritos y risas opacados por el estruendoso sonido de la música electrónica.

Encontraron a Hinata y Tenten de la verja principal y se unieron a ellas para ingresar a la enorme casa de Kiba.

Sakura sonrió coqueta, mientras hacia su camino entre la gente con sus altísimos tacones, a juego con su vestido negro.

Un chico de largo cabello castaño, la tomó de la mano con galantería para ayudarla a bajar los escalones que llevaban a la sala de estar, donde el núcleo de la fiesta nacía. Reconoció al chico como Neji Hyuga, primo segundo de Hinata e insistente conquistador.

Ino bufo cuando Sakura le sonrió a Neji con coquetería.

Cuando aparto la vista de Neji, sus ojos se fijaron en una alta silueta que la miraba fijamente, llamó la atención de Ino: ― Que importa si no me vio salir, me ha visto entrar

Ino dirigió la vista hacia donde Sakura le indico, para encontrar a Hatake Kakashi recargado en un pilar de concreto, con un vaso rojo en la mano que no estaba dentro del bolsillo y rodeado de un grupo de personas.

― Que empiece el juego entonces…

 **[…]**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Fanseses! ¡Que levante la mano a quien le haya gustado este capítulo!

AH, este es capitulo con el que mejor me la he pasado al escribirlo. Ya tenia muy claro algunas de las escenas que aquí vemos y fue súper divertido escribirlas.

Como muchos lo pidieron, ya empezamos con la Porni aunque sea muy leve. espero ansiosamente que mi _juego previo_ xD les esté poniendo los pelos de punta y cuando lo leamos queden encantados. ¿Quién me adivina porque Kiba conoce tan bien a Sakura-chan?

Mentira que soy re fan del SakuHarem.

Como siempre, ya tengo adelantado la siguiente parte: ¡La fiesta! ¿Quién ya quiere leerla?

La canción que escucha Sakura en el ipod, cuando Kakashi la encuentra es _Planetary Go!_ de los difuntos _My Chemical Romance_ ¿No la han escuchado? entonces pasen a www. youtube watch?v= UvfNmXbVHi4 (ya saben, quiten los espacios) para escucharla, ¡que no pueden vivir sin hacerlo gente!

Ay, he recibido nuevos follows y favs así que vamos a darle las bienvenida y agradecimientos como se debe:

 **Cristinamart02** , **Berenice GM** , **ShizuMalfoy** , **Kalakita.1999** , **Aidil** , **lolitadelavega** , **Mariana776** , **Valez** , **LilithHarrison** , **Leafshadow2** , **Rin-Nisan** y **LupitaAmador** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡Bienvenidos a Room Mate!

 _ **¡Ghost, responde!:**_

 _ **Lira Albarn**_ : Aaaaaay, ¡no sabes que suplicio he pasado!, este año tuve dos cochorros seguidos en casa, ¡y las cosas que me han hecho pasar! Desafortunadamente a uno de ellos la mordió una serpiente y no pudimos hacer nada por ella.

 _ **Lolitadelavega**_ : ¡Los martes bebe! Qué alegría que te esté gustando, espero este también te haya gustado mucho 😃

 _ **Lex**_ : Para mi Kakashi no es Kakashi sin el Icha Icha y Pakkun… así que… Te spoileo y digo que tal vez piense meter a uno o dos más de los Nikken, creo que será divertido.

Si, yo también. ¿viste eso de que piensan volver? Yo de verdad después de esos 16 dolorosos segundos donde nos engañaron re bonito el año pasado ya no les creo nada xD

 _ **Rin-Nisan**_ : ¡Bienvenida! Me emociona muchísimo que te guste, la intriga será bien recompensada, tu tranquila que yo nerviosa xD

 _ **Adriana, Jhaveelias**_ : ¡Que emoción, espero y disfrutaran este también!

A esos 150 fantasmitas, me encantaría leer su opinión sobre Room mate, de verdad que no muerdo-ttebayo :C

¡Los leo en el Capítulo Cinco!

Con amor, Ghost.


	5. Tensión explosiva: El juego de seducción

_**Disclaimer:**_ La serie y Manga de Naruto® no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Kakasaku | **Uso descarado del OoC** |A partir de este capítulo el Rate pasa a ser **M** , incluyendo insinuaciones explicitas de tipo sexual y encuentros sexuales explícitos | **Humor de pacotilla** | _Alternative Universe_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ El siguiente símbolo **[…]** será utilizado para indicar un cambio de escena, espacio tiempo y/o perspectiva de narración.

 ** _Recomendación_ : **Esto es ficción, por lo tanto, si Kakashi se pone hasta el huevo de ebrio y conduce, no le pasara absolutamente nada, pero si tu conduces ebrio, no podrás saber que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, así que **¡Si tomas, no manejes! Designa un conductor para que puedas ingerir lo que gustes. Se responsable.**

* * *

 **Room Mate**

 **Capítulo 5:** **Tensión explosiva: El juego de seducción.**

* * *

Mientras conducía hacia la dichosa fiesta, un solo pensamiento ocupaba la cabeza de Kakashi, haciéndolo preguntarse intensamente, porque pensaba en aquello.

Que importaba a donde se dirigiría Sakura, tenía una vida y como él, la disfrutaba. ¿Eso estaba bien no?

Eran jóvenes, llenos de energía, y había en el mundo tanta diversión, fácil y barata al alcance de sus dedos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo tomaría? ¿cierto? Kakashi intentaba convencerse de ello

Aun así, el incesante pensamiento de otras manos, otros ojos, otra piel junto a la cremosa piel de Sakura, tocándola, besándola, le provocaba nauseas.

El dilema era ¿Por qué? ¿Porque pensaba todo aquello? ¿Porque le picaban las puntas de los dedos como si quisiera golpear a un sujeto que no estaba seguro de si existía?

No pudo responderse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, el pensamiento no dejo su cabeza en todo el trayecto.

Genma lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada de aquel lugar.

La música sonaba alta, y ya había cuerpos contorsionándose uno junto al otro aquí y allá. Genma lo llevo cerca de la cocina, junto a una mesa llena de licores y comida. Se sirvió un vaso de cerveza fría y lo bebió de un golpe. Se sirvió otro y luego otro más.

― Eso es ponerse a tiro* y no juegos ― dijo Genma dándole una palmada en el hombro. Le sirvió un nuevo vaso de cerveza, este se lo tomó con más calma

Asuma se acercó, con Kurenai tomándola firmemente de la cintura.

― Supongo que mi compañero supo cómo envolverte, viejo ― Kakashi bufó. Si no fuera por lo que Genma tenía que decir, no estaría ahí.

― ¡Kakashi solo está disfrutando de la eterna y brillante llama de la juventud! ― Gay se acercó y choco su vaso lleno hasta el borde, con el de Kakashi, incitándolo a tomar de nuevo un trago.

La plática se hizo banal y se extendió por varios minutos, hasta que un silbido colectivo, llamo su atención.

Casi como en cámara lenta, y al _bum-bass_ de la música, unas largas, blancas y cremosas piernas se hicieron ver en la entrada principal que estaba un metro por encima de ellos.

Las piernas, se extendieron hacia un esbelto y formado cuerpo, enfundado en un ajustado vestido negro, un cuello esbelto y suave, y una larga cabellera rosa.

Kakashi casi se ahoga en la cerveza, cuando Sakura le dio un sonrisa coqueta a un tipo que le sostenía la mano.

El tipo la guio hacia la improvisada pista de baile, entonces su mirada cayo en él, y con la sonrisa más perversa que jamás había visto, se inclinó a susurrarle algo a la rubia que la acompañaba.

El silbido bajo que Genma dejo salir, lo sacó de la dimensión donde Sakura y su hipnótico andar lo pusieron.

― Pero que mujer… ― se froto las manos y dio un paso tentativo hacia el centro de la estancia. La mano de Kakashi voló de su bolsillo al hombro de su amigo

― Ni lo pienses. ― Genma rio con ganas.

― Por supuesto que no, Jefe. ― hizo un saludo militar muy vago ante Kakashi y se perdió entre la gente.

Busco a Sakura nuevamente en la multitud, pensar que sería sencillo debido a su color de cabello, fue una ingenuidad de su parte.

Le llevo por lo menos unos quince minutos en encontrarla. Estaba a un costado de la pista, hablando con el mismo tipo que le había sujetado la mano al entrar.

Kakashi pensó en que estaban demasiado cerca y que la mano de ella, que se posaba traviesa sobre sus pectorales, estaba en un lugar equivocado.

Una joven, sonrojada y de cabello negro se le acerco, pero él la despacho sin pensarlo.

Dio otros dos pasos en su dirección, hasta que los ojos jade de Sakura se posaron en los suyos. Kakashi hizo el amago de sonreírle, pero Sakura tomo de la mano el tipo cuando una nueva canción sonó, y se perdió con él en la pista.

Kakashi casi patea el suelo.

― Eso, ni yo me lo esperaba ― Genma, de nuevo, se acercaba a él, cerveza en mano. ― Pero mira nada más esos movimientos ― dijo con lasciva mientras ambos observaban a Sakura serpentear sobre el tipo de cabello largos, al ritmo de la música. ― Si me lo preguntas, creo que está jugando contigo, hermano.

¿Jugando?

La aguda mente de Kakashi repaso todas y cada una de las escenas del Icha Icha donde la palabra _jugar_ hacia aparición. Un 35% de ellas, encajaba en el comportamiento actual de Sakura.

Así que la gatita quería jugar…. Pues él iba a jugar.

 **[…]**

Bailar con extraños era relativamente sencillo, solo tenía que moverse pausado, junto al ritmo de la música, cerca pero no tan cerca de su acompañante. Lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle entender que tenía su atención, pero no tan cerca como para permitirle un roce íntimo.

Si mantenía un ritmo ascendente, ella podía guiar al tipo, sin que este se diera cuenta. Solo hacían falta unas sonrisas y unos cuantos guiños, y el tipo ya estaba encandilado, dejando que Sakura lo manejara como quisiera.

Neji se disculpó para ir en busca de bebidas y Sakura le dejo ir.

Al momento un _do-dum-d_ o sonó y Sakura reconoció aquella canción que amaba bailar en la soledad de su casa.

Ino se acercó a ella con la aparente intención de bailar junto a ella, estaba algo sudada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el labial algo corrido, lo que era claro indicio de que ya había compartido una sesión de besos con algún idiota afortunado.

― Parece que el objetivo a pescado el anzuelo ― Ino habló en su oído marcando un nuevo ritmo en su baile. A Ino le gustaba provocar a la población masculina donde quiera que fuera, y Sakura siempre se veía contagiada por aquella adrenalina y poder que la embargaba al hacerlo. Dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a Ino, quien la sostenía de las caderas y las movía al ritmo que se le antojaba.

En aquella posición, pudo observar la alta figura de Kakashi, que la miraba con una mezcla de lasciva, posesión y admiración. Y un poco de diversión también. Junto a el, un chico un poco más bajo que el, con sonrisa pícara le murmuraba algo por debajo de la música. El chico dijo algo en especial que hizo el rostro de Kakashi contorsionarse en un gesto de perverso depredador.

Sakura sonrió complacida, cuando, con un giro, Ino la condujo hacia el amplio y musculoso pecho de Rock Lee, un chico que había estado enamorado de ella desde el inicio de cursos, demasiado intenso para su gusto, pero que en el momento sería más que adecuado.

Trato de no perderse la reacción de Kakashi cuando empezó un nuevo baile con Lee, mientras este, de espaldas a ella, depositaba suaves carias de mariposa en sus hombros y brazos.

Lee era sumamente cuidadoso de no molestar más allá de lo que se le tenía permitido con Sakura, y siempre la trataba con el honorifico "sama" lo que ha Sakura se le antojaba delicioso para su ego.

― Esta hermosa esta noche, Sakura-sama ― susurró Lee en su oído, aun a sus espaldas. Sakura sonrió orgullosa, cuando el ceño de Kakashi se frunció al tiempo en que Lee tomaba su mano y besaba el dorso. El chico a su lado, estallo en carcajadas.

Kakashi se giró indignado, cuando Sakura se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Lee.

Había ganado la primera partida.

Pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando, dos canciones después, ubico a Kakashi sentado en uno de los muchos sillones disponibles, rodeado de voluptuosas chicas, a las cuales le hablaba al oído, había otros chicos igual, estaba con el el chico con el que lo había visto anteriormente, llevaba un cigarro en los dedos, y tras darle una calada, se lo ofreció a Kakashi que lo acepto sin pensarlo. Dio una calada larga y cuando exhalo, el humo se perdió en la espesa nube de humo que flotaba sobre sus cabezas.

Una chica, vestida con una camiseta de rejilla, falda y chamarra de cuero negro, se acercó a él con un vaso rojo en la mano y se sentó en sus piernas. Kakashi la acepto encantado, con aquella sonrisa que curvaba sus ojos grises.

Sus miradas se encontraron mientras que Kakashi se acercara al cuello de la lagarta que tenía en las piernas y dejara un beso húmedo allí.

Había picado y jugado una nueva carta. Y el muy maldito había ganado.

Sakura supo entonces, que no podía quedarse sin mover una nueva pieza.

 **[…]**

Cuando Sakura se perdió entre la gente de nuevo, Kakashi evaluó la posibilidad de dejar caer a Anko al suelo y alejarse de ahí, pero Genma, que se había convertido en su cómplice en aquel juego, le dio una mirada severa y se encogió de hombros.

Estaba más que satisfecho con la reacción de Sakura, por lo que observo, le había dado la vuelta al juego, sin mucho esfuerzo, así que se relajó un poco.

La fiesta empezó a parecerle aburrida una vez perdió de vista a Sakura. Anko se había ido de su regazo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no le prestaba más atención.

Decidió que el alcohol en su sangre ya había bajado lo suficiente como para permitirse un trago más. El último de la noche, en definitiva.

Atravesó la abarrotada pista de baile, abriéndose paso entre los sudorosos cuerpos que se balanceaban sobre los demás.

Muy cerca de la barra improvisada, su visión se topó con algo que hubiera deseado no ver.

Se quedó allí, desorientado, enojado e irritable.

Y aunque luchaba contra el impulso, se sentía algo excitado.

 **[…]**

Había esperado toda la noche para jugar esta carta. Lo tenía perfectamente coordinado.

Disponía solo de cuatro cartas, y ya había quemado dos de ellas. Estas eran su última esperanza.

Ya había aceptado que se encontraba más que atraída hacia el infame de su compañero de cuarto.

Claro, solo había sido necesaria la presencia de alguna mujer arrastrada que llamara más su atención, para que su Inner decidiera entrar en acción.

Había hecho pataletas y berrinche internamente cuando observo aquel beso que le dio.

Justo en ese momento se encontró con las dos personas que más ansiaba ver.

Ino reía carcajadas por algo que su rubio amigo le había contado, cuando ella se acercó a ellos.

― ¡Es un maldito! ― casi grito una vez estuvo entre ellos.

― ¿Qué ha sucedido? ― Ino parecía estar muy preocupada por que el juego terminara en contra de su amiga y no a su favor. Dios sabía que la pobre Sakura necesitaba ganar aquel juego, si no quería volver a hacerse virgen.

― Se ha sentado a una tipa en las piernas y además la ha besado, ¡en el cuello!

Ino trato de calmarla, mientras le preguntaba qué había pasado con más exactitud, la frente de Sakura empezaba a marcar una gran vena, y eso no era nada bueno.

― Tsk, solo es un tipo que ha besado a otra tía, ¿Qué tiene de malo? ― Sasuke hablo sin emoción, provocando más el enojo de Sakura.

― ¡Pues que es el tío al que se quiere follar! ― Ino perdía rápidamente la compostura delante de la indiferencia de Sasuke, claro, como a él Naruto se lo tiraba cada que quería…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se perdió entre la gente.

― ¿De veras solo quieres un polvo, Sakura-chan? ― Naruto hablo con los ojos azules cargados de amabilidad. Ellos, junto a Sasuke, era amigos desde la secundaria, se hicieron tan inseparables que decidieron viajar fuera de su pueblo natal a la ciudad, juntos.

― ¡Agh! ¡No, Naruto! El muy desgraciado me gusta, mucho, es tan malditamente sexy. ― Sakura se mordió el labio al recordar el cuerpo medio desnudo de Kakashi en todas esas ocasiones que habían chocado en el baño de su apartamento.

― y ¿Por qué has esperado hasta una fiesta, cuando tienes a tal dios griego en casa? ― Naruto en ocasiones era muy lento para captar cosas, pero otras, muy raras, era muy agudo. Y esta era precisamente una de esas ocasiones.

Sakura también se preguntaba eso. ― Porque lo acabo de descubrir, Naruto. Además, quería saber él pensaba igual, aunque ciertamente no imaginé encontrarlo aquí.

― ¿Y quieres seducirlo? ― el sonrojo que Sakura ganó fue más que suficiente para el rubio hiperactivo. ― como se nota que ninguna de ustedes ha jugado con la masculinidad de un hombre. Ino, ve y dile al dj, que ponga esta canción ― Se acercó al oído de Ino y le susurro el nombre de la canción. Ino abrió mucho los ojos en respuesta ― Después buscas a Sasuke. Tu ― dijo tomando a Sakura de la mano ― Ven conmigo.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar casi en el núcleo de la pista. ― Seducir a un hombre, es más complicado que hacerlo con una mujer, tienes que ser directa y concisa, pero sumamente cuidadosa o parecerás una zorra. ― Naruto empezó a moverse, lento, muy lento, ondeando su cadera y guiando con las manos a Sakura, era enérgico y grácil, como todo en él, a Sakura le gustaba bailar con Naruto, tienen la suficiente confianza como para ser todo lo libre que quisiera, sin miedo a sobre pasar la línea invisible que los llevaba directo a la cama, porque Naruto solo tenía ojos y cuerpo para Sasuke. Esa era una de las ventajas de que tus dos mejores amigos, fueran gay.

Continúo hablando, haciendo cosquillas a Sakura en el cuello con su aliento, que la hacía reír con verdaderas ganas ― Tienes que apelar a su sentido de pertenencia. Cuando un hombre gusta de una persona, se despierta un sentimiento de posesividad, y de eso tienes que agarrarte.

La nueva canción empezó con una voz femenina, suave y sensual, Naruto arrastro las manos por el cuerpo de Sakura ― Ahora, deja que la música se meta en tus venas, imagina que soy aquel chico…

La canción era sexy y sensual, con la voz de la cantante en un tono que irradiaba placer en cada nota, el toque del saxofón le erizaba la piel.

Fácilmente, con la influencia de la música, y la seducción innata de Naruto, que se asemejaba mucho a la de él, Sakura podía imaginar que las grandes manos que la sostenían de las caderas eran las de Kakashi, que era su cadera la que marcaba el ritmo.

― Tienes que ser sensual, como una pantera a punto de cazar… ― La voz de Naruto se confundía y llegaba a los oídos de Sakura con el volumen bajo y pastoso de Kakashi. El giró y apretó su cuerpo con el suyo. ― Asegúrate de que este mirando…

Un giro más y Sakura estaba de frente nuevamente, había, a unos quince pasos, una figura alta, estática en mitad de la pista, observando, devorando, cada uno de sus movimientos. Sonrió con satisfacción.

Naruto tomo sus manos con las suyas, y las arrastro por su cuerpo, hasta su cuello, e hizo que Sakura moviera con ellos su melena rosa ― Cuando ya lo tienes en la red, despiertas los celos… ― se mordió el labio con fuerza, resistiendo la onda de sensualidad que la rodeaba.

Todo estaba más que planeado, Sakura lo sabía, y, aun así, se sorprendió cuando Sasuke apareció entre la gente, caminó directo a su poción, y con los ojos oscuros clavados en los azules de Naruto, y seducido por los movimientos que emitían, se unió al baile.

Naruto guio la mano izquierda de Sakura hacia el cuello de Sasuke y la derecha hacia el suyo, acercando más los tres cuerpos.

Sakura dejó reposar la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, invadida por las sensaciones del baile y jadeó con ganas. Sasuke pasó sus dedos por el cuello expuesto de Sakura y dejó un beso húmedo allí. Naruto sonrió complacido.

El rubio, se unió al acto de su compañero, y juntos, llenaron de besos húmedos el cuello de Sakura, compartiendo algunos de ellos cuando sus bocas se encontraban en la piel de la chica haciéndola gemir muy despacio, desprendiendo erotismo por cada poro.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la grisácea mirada de Kakashi, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, con delicadeza, hizo girar a Sasuke, para que Kakashi tuviera plena vista de ella. Tomo del cuello a Naruto con ambas manos, imaginando que era el esbelto y musculoso cuello de su compañero y se movió de la forma más sensual que su cuerpo podía, tentando a su observador.

Había muchas personas más en la pista, pero la visión de Sakura se tornó en una de túnel, que solo abarcaba el rostro contraído de Kakashi.

Se soltó de Naruto y bailó sola, embriagada por la música y el alcohol en sus venas, notó como se acercaba más a Kakashi. Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello.

Cerca del final de la canción se dio la vuelta, muy despacio, dejando que Kakashi observara su retaguardia mientras se movía de regreso a Naruto y Sasuke, que ahora bailaban muy juntos.

La canción terminó, y ellos tres continuaron su danza con una nueva pieza.

― Con esto, deberías haber ganado la partida― Naruto rió satisfecho con su colaboración, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con el espantapájaros en una situación que no creyó que sucedería. ― a menos, que tu chico sea sumamente competitivo…

 **[…]**

Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón por cada milímetro de su piel, la boca seca, y la cabeza a punto de estallar.

Sakura se había convertido en manos de ese rubio, en la Diosa de la seducción, la cual deseaba venerar con toda su alma y cuerpo.

No podía negar que los movimientos, en congruencia con sus gestos, y la música que retumbaba en la sala, lo habían vuelto loco.

Deseaba ser el aquel que corría las manos por el cuerpo de Sakura.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, de regreso a los brazos de aquellos dos con quienes bailaba, provocándole, sonriendo y jadeando, Kakashi perdió la cabeza.

Fue hasta la barra, y tomo un vaso el cual lleno de vodka y lo bebió de un golpe.

Sintió el alcohol quemar su camino hasta el estómago y cerró los ojos mientras ubicaba la máscara de nuevo en su lugar.

― Cuánto tiempo sin verte en un lugar de estos, Kakashi

― Sabes que soy un hombre ocupado, Hanare. ― Devolvió el saludo y la chica rio con ganas.

― ¿Leyendo tus libros porno?

― Tu más que nadie sabe la calidad de enseñanza que estos traen, Hanare, no menosprecies la literatura.

Hanare se acercó dos pasos, y acaricio el brazo de Kakashi, levantando la manga de su camisa, buscando un contacto directo ― Vaya que son educativos. ― susurro con la voz baja y cargada de deseo ― Tal vez podríamos repetirlo algún día.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara complacido. Con Hanare era muy sencillo dejarse llevar, era sensual y sexy a más no poder, con ese lunar cerca del ojo izquierdo y la lenta cadencia de su voz al hablar.

Giro discretamente la cabeza, para observar que Sakura aun bailaba con el tipo rubio de antes, mientras bebía de una copa larga un líquido rosa burbujeante, sin despegar sus ojos de él.

Tomó a Hanare de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo ― Báilame como solías hacerlo y tal vez me convenza de repetirlo.

Hanare era de esas personas que amaba provocar a los hombres, pero sobretodo, amaba ser seducida por la voz pastosa y sensual de Kakashi.

El susurro cálido de su voz en su oído la puso en la vorágine de placer que antaño había experimentado junto a él, y Hanare solo pudo dejarse hacer por las manos de Kakashi que la guiaban a la pista.

Estaba más que seguro que esta sería su última carta, y Hanare se había presentado en el mejor momento.

Hanare era estudiante de artes contemporáneas, y sabía perfectamente cómo moverse.

Kakashi dejó que el cuerpo de su acompañante le guiara en aquella espiral que solo ella sabía marcar.

Tenía justo enfrente a Sakura y su grupo de amigos.

Mientras dejaba que Hanare hiciera de él lo que quería, a merced de la seducción, miro atentamente los ojos de Sakura, que le devolvían la mirada cargados de intriga, como si le preguntaran que sería lo siguiente en hacer. Estaba confiada de su última jugada.

Frunció el ceño cuando la vio reír con fuerza, al tiempo que Hanare trataba de llamar su atención, acariciando sus brazos y tallando su cuerpo muy pegado al de Kakashi.

Se decidió a continuar el baile y dejar el destino de su jugada en las manos de Hanare, sin perder de vista a Sakura.

Aun cuando sabía que el juego estaba muy cerca del empate, y que su nueva compañera de baile estaba a punto de darle la ventaja, las aspiraciones de Kakashi se vinieron abajo cuando, inesperadamente, Hanare estrellaba su boca en la enmascarada de él, y Sakura, como si supiera que eso pasaría, se sentaba en las piernas de un tipo moreno y de cabello castaño, que acariciaba sus piernas con la punta de los dedos.

 **[…]**

― ¿Esta tu juego saliendo como lo deseabas, Sakura?

Kiba pregunto en su oído con la sorna siendo evidente en cada palabra. ― Más de lo que esperaba, Kiba-kun.

― Siempre me ha gustado esa _Little bitch_ a la que llamas Inner, Sakura. ¿Qué te ha hecho el tío ese, para que le hagas tal cosa?

― Más de lo que tu pudiste hacer, Kiba ― dio una carcajada ― Él tiene algo que me atrae mucho. Y sabes que no hago tal jugada si no estoy segura de ello.

Kiba la conocía casi en el mismo grado de intimidad en que lo hacían Naruto e Ino, habían sido novios el año pasado, su relación no había durado más de siete meses, pero en ese tiempo, Kiba se había convertido su mayor referente sexual hasta el momento, borrando todo intento de chicos anteriores. En su momento le había entregado una nueva faceta a su Inner, la misma que había dejado salir ese día.

Aunque las cosas no funcionaron como habrían querido, seguían siendo buenos amigos. Él era por, sobre todo, carismático y amigable. Pero le hacía falta ese no sé qué, que Kakashi tenía.

No podía obviar la atracción salvaje, casi animal, que Kiba desprendía, pero no era tan llamativa como la de aquel que bailaba sin quitarle la vista de encima.

― ¿Así que por eso decidiste usar la carta Naruto?

― Eso fue algo que no tenía planeado, en mi defensa diré que él se ofreció.

Kiba se carcajeo al tiempo que perezosamente acariciaba la rodilla de Sakura, era una costumbre de sus tiempos de noviazgo que no podía quitarse de encima, pero que a Sakura ya le daba igual.

Era tan familiar, que la caricia ascendió hasta el muslo, luego el brazo, y pronto, ya sea por la influencia del alcohol en el sistema de ambos o la familiaridad de sus actos, la mano de Kiba guiaba su rostro al suyo, haciendo que se encontraran en un choque de labios salvaje que le quito el aliento.

Sakura se dejó llevar por la sensación de los labios de Kiba sobre los suyos, de sus fuertes manos sujetándola por la cadera.

Pero el beso no evolucionó a mas, y se rompió antes de que sus lenguas se encontraran. Sakura rio conmovida y satisfecha por el acto.

― Pues parece que el chico se ha dado por vencido ― hablo de nuevo en su oído, cuando recupero la respiración, señalando hacia el punto donde hasta hace unos minutos, Kakashi bailaba.

Sakura no creyó que Kakashi se diera por vencido, aunque deseaba que lo haya hecho, en lugar de perderse por ahí con aquella chica. Aquello sería un golpe muy bajo a su orgullo.

Paseo la mirada por la estancia, y encontró a la chica con la que Kakashi bailaba, bebiendo y hablando con un par de chicos en una esquina.

Aquello hizo que se relajara un poco, aunque de Kakashi no había rastro.

Ino también había desaparecido, y Sasuke y Naruto tal vez estuvieran haciendo de las suyas por allí.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, se relajaba cada vez más al encontrar, a la chica vestida en cuero y rejilla, y al chico del palillo vagando por ahí.

Tal vez se había ido a casa, solo. Y eso solo le daba la victoria a Sakura.

Solo Kiba se mantenía a su lado. Una media hora después, cuando Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron nuevamente, Sakura se alejó de ellos con la excusa de necesitar un baño.

Se tropezó con un grupo de chicas que reían como locas en un pasillo, obligándola a pegarse a la puerta.

Soltó un gritillo cuando la puerta se abrió un par de manos se apoderaron de sus brazos y la jalaron dentro.

La persona que la tenía sostenida la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared, y cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, se respiración se agitó.

― Creí que te habías ido a casa.

Kakashi no estaba para dar explicaciones, así que solo pego su cuerpo al de Sakura.

― El juego a terminado Sakura.

 **[…]**

Tenía la respiración agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo bastante acelerado.

Kakashi no podía despagar la mirada de la tentadora forma en que el busto de Sakura se movía.

Pego más su cuerpo al de ella, y Sakura ahogo un gritito.

Se sentía ansioso, desesperado, quería atrapar su suaves y carnosos labios en su boca. Saborear cada rincón de ella, cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Tenía grabada a fuego la forma en que bailó con aquellos dos tipos, tenía grabado a fuego cada movimiento y cada gesto que había realizado.

Y aquel beso… aquel beso que compartió con el tipo moreno, lo había llenado de rabia y deseo al mismo tiempo.

Quería probar todo aquello.

Pero se contuvo.

Sakura elevo el rostro y se perdió en sus ojos jades.

― El juego ha terminado, Sakura. Ganaste ― rió sin ganas ― ¿Pero sabes lo que tu jueguito ha provocado en mí? Solo, solo quiero hacerte cosas, cosas malas… me sofocas, me agitas ― se pegó más a su cuerpo ― ¿lo sientes? ¿sientes lo que has hecho?

Sakura trago grueso, presionado contra su vientre, podía sentir la entrepierna endurecida de Kakashi

Sus manos bajaron de la pared, acariciando su cabello y rostro, tan lento, tan sensual, que Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Los delgados y fríos dedos de Kakashi resbalaban por su cuello, hombros y brazos, provocándole escalofríos. Sus manos llegaron hasta su cintura y la apretó contra él, pecho con pecho. Sintiendo cada parte del cuerpo ajeno.

― ¿q- que cosas quieres hacerme? ― pregunto con una inocencia que no sentía.

Kakashi gruño. El aliento de Sakura se mezcló con el aire, colándose por sus fosas nasales y a través de su máscara, obligándolo a degustar el olor de fresa y alcohol.

― No me hagas pensarlo.

Inclinó la cabeza y posó la nariz sobre su cuello, delineándolo con ella, deseando erradicar todo olor que pudieron haber dejado sobre ella, exhalo su aliento sobre la zona.

Sakura sintió de inmediato el latigazo de placer que la acción le provocó y reprimió un gemido que retumbo sobre la piel de su cuello.

― hmmm ― sonrió Kakashi. El rostro de Kakashi se hundió mas en su cuello y a través de la máscara, delineo con la lengua la línea recta que marcaba la yugular de Sakura. Un nuevo gemido retumbo en su garganta. ― Eres tan receptiva…

La cadencia sensual de la voz Kakashi estaba haciendo todos los estragos posibles en el cuerpo de Sakura.

Su mano derecha se arrastró con pereza por su espalda del mismo modo en que la boca cubierta de Kakashi se deslizaba por sus clavículas, llego hasta la nuca y enredo sus dedos en el nacimiento de sus cabellos, obligando a Sakura a exponer más el cuello.

Sakura se sostuvo de los antebrazos de Kakashi para no caerse, ya que las piernas le temblaban como gelatina ante el salvaje movimiento.

Kakashi levantó la mano libre, recorriendo el costado de Sakura, hasta su rostro y bajó la máscara, luego, con las puntas de los dedos, acarició la piel expuesta desde la mandíbula hasta la línea del escote.

La caricia era por demás sensual, y Sakura no pudo reprimir el jadeo, junto a la punzada de placer que le oprimía el vientre.

La mano libre de Kakashi viajo hasta su redondo y respingón trasero, y lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que Sakura se apoyara sobre la punta de sus pies, dándole acceso libre a Kakashi para devorar su cuello con la boca.

Las manos de Sakura volaron a la nuca de Kakashi cuando sintió la cálida y húmeda lengua de Kakashi recorrer y enredo sus dedos en los cortos mechones de cabello blanco.

Kakashi gruño cuando al besar la piel de Sakura, esta jalo con fuerza sus cabellos.

Era perfecta. Tan receptiva a sus movimientos, salvaje y apasionada.

Sakura decidió que no quería ser un ente pasivo en aquel momento, y con el impulso de sus pies, empujo el cuerpo de Kakashi, que cayó sentado en un mullido sillón, que no sabía que estaba allí.

Se sentó a ahorcadas sobre él y presionó su cuerpo con el suyo, haciéndolo jadear.

― ¿Te gusta así? ― susurro en su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un estremecimiento en Kakashi.

Sakura obligo a las manos de Kakashi a posarse sobre su trasero, al tiempo que ella realizaba pequeños movimientos circulares sobre la entrepierna de Kakashi que lo hacían gruñir y jadear. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

Kakashi pudo sentir a través de la tela de su pantalón, la humedad latente de la intimidad de Sakura, haciéndolo perder la cabeza.

Sakura lo tomo del cuello, con fuerza y lo beso con ansias.

Sus dientes chocaron ente la urgencia de sentirse, provocando a la escondía parte en el cerebro de Kakashi, esa que gustaba de ser sometido por una mujer poderosa.

Sakura guio el vaivén de sus caderas sobre su erección, compaginado con el movimiento de sus labios sobre la boca de Kakashi.

Delineo sus finos labios con la punta de su lengua, y Kakashi abrió la boca para darle vía libre, intensificando el beso.

Las manos de Kakashi abandonaron su posición y viajaron con ansias hacia los senos de Sakura.

No era como en los libros, que decían que estaban hechos a la perfección para sus manos, no. Las manos de Kakashi era muy grandes para los modestos bustos de Sakura, pero el tomo ventaja de ellos, masajeando con la palma el pezón a través del vestido, y apretando con fuerza la carne restante.

Sakura jadeo a mitad del beso, dándole a Kakashi la oportunidad perfecta para retomar el control de la situación. Devoro su cuello, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo la zona, asegurándose de dejar una que otra marca roja.

Quería hacerla suya, adorar su cuerpo y marcarlo. Y quería hacerlo ya.

― _K-Kashi_ ― Gimió su nombre entrecortadamente entre beso y beso, pronunciándolo mal. ― Llévame a casa.

Y eso fue más que suficiente para Kakashi.

* * *

…

N/A: asfgahsjskdvhikweqmndjbcnkjxcsakjdnkcbncmndb *sufre colapso mental y se retuerce*

¡No me odien!

¡Oficialmente hemos subido a Rango M! *yeiii*

Justo ahora, es cuando más necesito de su opinión… así que _please_ , díganme que les ha parecido el capítulo.

Debo confesar que, de no ser por mi hermosa Esposa, Nallely, este capítulo habría salido hasta la próxima semana o tal vez más, porque, aunque era el segundo que más ansiaba escribir, sufrí un bloqueo marca Acme, asi enorme. Así que Vida mía, este Capítulo te lo dedico, porque amo a Kakashi, pero más te amo a ti x3

(*) Por cierto, "ponerse al tiro" es una expresión mexicana que se suele usar cuando llegas tarde a una reunión y tienes que alcanzar el nivel de embriaguez de tus compañeros en tiempo record xD Comenten como le dicen a eso en sus lugares.

Como les decía, estamos llegando al climax de la historia, así que, por favor *suplica de rodillas* ¿Qué piensan del capítulo? ¿les ha gustado? ¿Les gustó el cameo Narusasu? ¿se imaginaron la relación entre Kiba y Sakura? ¿se les mojaron las bragas? ¿Quién quiere que Kakashi las lleve a casa? ¿Qué opinan de la aparición de Hanare? ¿se acordaban de ella?

Y una pregunta súper especial e importante: _**Si llegaran a terminar en la cama Kakashi y Sakura en la siguiente parte, ¿Qué creen que podría pasar?**_

En verdad apreciaría que contestaran mi interrogatorio, porque me ayudaría muchísimo a decidir que versión del capítulo 6 traeré la próxima semana para ustedes.

Como siempre muchas gracias a **nekita namikaze** , **Andra xP** , **mikaela19** , **antolaeriza** , **lexía** , **cristina** , **Rin-Nisan** , **HotaRu YaOiGirL** (Hyg-chan! No sabes como me alegró leer tu rv! Gracias!), **Tirakxt** , **Lilth** , **Wineny** (gracias, por leer y bienvenida!) y **Guest** , por sus comentarios, follows y favs.

Aaaah, ¿vieron que me cambie el nombre? No se asusten, tengo problemas de personalidad xD pero sigo siendo la misma (¿?)

Con amor, **Ghost**.

Pdta: ¿Vieron que es el capítulo más largo de la serie? ¡14 paginas de Word sin contar notas!

Aaaay, ¡ya cállate Ghost!

Ahora si, ¡me voy!


	6. Tensión liberada

_**Disclaimer:**_ La serie y Manga de Naruto® no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ **Uso descarado del OoC** |Rate **M** , incluyendo insinuaciones de tipo sexual y encuentros sexuales explícitos | **Humor de pacotilla** | _Alternative Universe_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ El siguiente símbolo **[…]** será utilizado para indicar un cambio de escena, espacio tiempo y/o perspectiva de narración.

 **Recomendación:** Es mi deber moral decir, que si sos menor de 18 años, leas el siguiente capitulo bajo tu propia responsabilidad. También debo decir que se narran actos que pueden no ser del gusto de todos, por lo que pido respeto. Por último, recuerda que, si vas a practicar sexo con una persona, es de vital importancia el uso del condón, este no solo evita embarazos si no también infecciones y enfermedades. Protégete y protege a tu pareja.

 **Importante:** No me hago responsable de bragas mojadas, pantalones apretados y cualquier tipo de incidente que este capítulo pueda provocar. Aunque si sucede háganmelo saber que estaré halagada. Espero tengan unas bragas limpias al alcance.

Más abajo nota de disculpas.

* * *

 **Room Mate**

 **Capítulo 6:** **Tensión liberada.**

* * *

El camino a casa nunca antes había sido más largo y agonizante para ninguno de los dos. ¿De verdad vivían tan lejos?

Las manos de Sakura temblaban y sudaban en una espantosa muestra de lo ansiosa y nerviosa que se encontraba. Su corazón latía desbocado en el pecho, y estaba segura de que empezaría a hiperventilar.

La pierna de Kakashi que no estaba sobre el acelerador del auto, rebotaba de arriba abajo, mientras sus dedos apretaban con demasiada fuerza el volante. Había bajado su máscara porque no le permitía respirar adecuadamente y comenzaba a hiperventilar.

Los pantalones le apretaban en la entrepierna y su miembro comenzaba a doler. ¡Maldición! ¿Aún no llegaban? Apretó con más fuerza el pie sobre el pedal.

Cuando por fin llegaron, y abrieron la puerta del apartamento, la ansiedad se disipó por completo, al igual que los pensamientos y el nerviosismo.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Sakura lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes, mientras se retorcía los dedos de la mano. Kakashi se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. Se golpeó internamente, pensando que parecía chaval de quince años en su primera vez.

Kakashi se acercó a Sakura con la intención de tomar las riendas del asunto y le tomó la mano con delicadeza. Ella levantó la vista y ese simple movimiento, fue el detonador de todo.

Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con ansias tomándolo del cuello. Las manos de Kakashi reaccionaron por si solas y fueron directo al trasero de Sakura, apretando su cuerpo al suyo.

El beso estaba cargado de ansia, lujuria y deseo.

La lengua de Kakashi se deslizó por los rosados labios de Sakura, y esta, abrió la boca para recibirlo.

Parados en mitad del pasillo, unidos cuerpo a cuerpo, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido húmedo de sus lenguas chocando, y los débiles sonidos que emitía Sakura.

Kakashi dio un paso en dirección a los dormitorios y la inercia hizo lo suyo. Chocaron contra una puerta y se detuvieron ¿A qué habitación ir? Normalmente la llevaría directo a la suya…

Sakura se puso de puntas sobre sus pies, y Kakashi la elevó en el aire, las piernas de la pelirrosa se enredaron en la cadera masculina, y las blancas manos de Kakashi crearon un camino desde las rodillas hasta los glúteos de Sakura, pasando por debajo del vestido.

Sintió en la punta de sus dedos la textura suave y algo rugosa de la prenda íntima de Sakura cuando esta, al recibir una húmeda lamida en su cuello por parte de Kakashi, se retorció en sus manos, provocando una deliciosa fricción entre su sexo y el masculino.

Las manos de Sakura se aferraron al largo cabello gris mientras el vestido iba haciendo su camino hacia la nada.

Kakashi mordía, lamia y besa, cada centímetro de la piel húmeda y ligeramente salada de Sakura. Rastrillo sus dientes por el prominente hueso de las clavículas, provocando un escalofrió que abarco toda la espina dorsal de Sakura.

Ansioso, por probar más de aquel cuerpo que se retorcía en sus manos, Kakashi dio dos pasos más y, con torpeza, abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Sakura le jaló por el cabello para volver a besarlo con pasión. Bajó de un salto del cuerpo de Kakashi y lo aprisionó sobre la superficie de la puerta.

Fue directo al cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo, pero la máscara no le dejaba pasar más allá de pocos centímetros por debajo de la línea de la mandíbula.

Gruño frustrada y con ansias, llevo sus manos al borde de la camisa de Kakashi, levantándola para sacarla de su cuerpo. Kakashi le ayudo levantando los brazos y posteriormente sacándola por su cabeza y lanzarla a algún punto del cuarto. A la camisa le siguió la camiseta íntima con la máscara. Sakura volvió a bufar.

― Mucha ropa, joder― Kakashi no pudo evitar reír con ganas ante el comentario. Cuando Sakura logró despejar la parte superior del cuerpo de Kakashi, se quedó sin aliento.

Lo había visto antes, por supuesto que sí, pero aun sabiendo cómo lucia, la visión de sus pectorales buen formados, del _sixpack_ abdominal bien marcado, la _v_ en su pelvis y aquella línea de vello blanco que baja desde el ombligo hacia su intimidad, la dejó pasmada.

Con las puntas de los dedos realizo una suave caricia por toda esa magnífica extensión de piel. Era suave y tenía muchos puntitos cafés por todo el torso, que le provocaban a unirlos con líneas de besos.

Se rindió a su deseo y, empezando por el hombro, se dispuso a dejar suaves besos de mariposa, al tiempo que acariciaba con sus dedos el pecho de Kakashi.

Cuando llegó a los pectorales, dejó una húmeda lamida en el pezón, que automáticamente se erizó y provocó que Kakashi siseara. Continuó su viaje, hacia el sur, dejando besos húmedos por todo el lugar. Mordió la piel que cubría el hueso de su cadera, dejando una marca roja intensa allí. Hizo lo mismo en cada cuadrito de sus abdominales.

Para cuando llego al abdomen bajo, ya estaba de rodillas y sus manos buscaban desesperadas soltar los molestos botones de su pantalón.

― Creo que ya te divertiste lo suficiente Sakura-chan ― la voz de Kakashi no sonó suave y pastosa como siempre lo hacía, esta vez sonó baja, oscura y algo letal. Como si fuese la voz de un depredador, y en conjunto con los profundos ojos grises que la miraban con deseo, provoco un latigazo de placer en Sakura que la hizo temblar.

Kakashi se inclinó hacia ella, la tomó de la mano para ponerla en pie, y la guio hasta la cama que estaba algo desordenada.

Kakashi la despojó del ajustado vestido con suaves caricias ascendentes y circulares. La besaba al mismo ritmo de sus manos.

Era imposible percibir algún tipo de sentimiento en aquel roce, pero la suavidad del movimiento provoco en Sakura un calor en el pecho que bajó en oleadas hasta su abdomen.

Estando casi en igualdad de condiciones, Kakashi la miró, tratando de grabar a fuego cada segundo de aquella noche en su cabeza. ¿Quién sabía si habría una nueva oportunidad?

Después de todo, era el tipo de sexo _after party_ , aquel de una sola noche, y el hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo, difícilmente le daba una ventaja.

Delineó con las puntas de los dedos la curva de la cintura de Sakura. Hasta llegar al borde de las bragas rosa pastel. Eran de encaje y trasparencia, y el blanco de la piel de Sakura las hacía más sexis de lo que se podría imaginar.

Subió con la misma cadencia por su plano abdomen, hasta la curvatura que creaban sus senos. El sostén era de la misma tonalidad de rosa de sus bragas, de un patrón de encaje de rosas, del centro pendía un lazo de listón blanco. Kakashi decidió que no había visto lencería más sexy que aquella.

No se comparaba en nada a las usuales bragas de algodón y de colores raros que siempre usaba. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de que ella se preparó especialmente para este momento. Su ego estando al máximo.

Le dio un pequeño empujón para cayera sobre el colchón y rápidamente se posicionó sobre ella, besándola con ansias, haciendo un camino desde la boca, hacia el cuello y después a sus pechos.

Sakura curvó la espalda cuando la rodilla de Kakashi rozo su centro, húmedo, palpitante y necesitado, dándole la oportunidad necesaria a Kakashi para desabrochar el sostén que se perdió entre el montón de ropa esparcido en el piso de la habitación.

La mano de Kakashi voló al pecho izquierdo de Sakura, apretándolo delicadamente, mientras su boca se encargaba de saborear el rosado botón del izquierdo, convirtiéndolo en una dura piedrecilla entre sus dientes. Con facilidad, sus dedos retorcieron el pezón que estaba en su mano, logrando el mismo resultado.

Continúo dejando un camino húmedo, hacia abajo por su abdomen plano, causando que Sakura jadeara con fuerza, lamio el contorno de su ombligo, y simuló una embestida en aquel lugar con su lengua. Sakura gimió.

Con un movimiento perezoso, muy característico del él, Kakashi rastrillo sus dientes por el abdomen bajo de Sakura, dejando leves marcas rojas en la piel blanca, hasta atrapar entre ellos la delgada y casi transparente tela que superaba la intimidad de Sakura de él.

Sakura empezó a jadear con fuerza, al mismo ritmo en que Kakashi deslizaba sus bragas hacia abajo por sus piernas.

Cuando la prenda desapareció, Sakura sintió la pesada mirada de Kakashi sobre ella. Resistiendo el impulso de juntar las rodillas para obstruir su visión, levantó la cabeza de la superficie del colchón, solo para encontrarse con que los ojos de Kakashi se debatían entre el resto de su anatomía y aquella zona. Finalmente, sus ojos grises se centraron en los verdes de ella y sonrió con perversidad.

Ubico sus manos sobre su vientre, de tal forma que las piernas de Sakura quedaron enredas en ellos.

Bajo la mirada atenta de la pelirrosa, se relamió los labios y muy despacio acerco su rostro a la intimidad expuesta de Sakura. Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de la pelirrosa, cuando Kakashi besó su intimidad, y después, dió una certera lamida, de abajo hacia arriba.

Kakashi sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Sakura era el tipo de chica que era sumamente receptiva… se deshacía fácilmente bajo sus caricias y su sexo reaccionaba con rapidez a sus estímulos. Ya estaba completamente húmeda, y su pequeño centro saltó orgulloso con solo aquel leve movimiento de su lengua.

Degustó su sabor, separándose unos centímetros de ella. Sabia dulce, como una combinación de las más dulces frutas, con un ligero toque salado. Se relamió los labios de nuevo, y empezó a trazar suaves círculos con la punta de su lengua en su estrecha entrada, Sakura le respondió con un gemido que parecía la más exquisita música para sus oídos.

Embistió con fuerza su lengua en el pequeño orificio logrando que Sakura arquera la espalda:

― Shhh ― susurró al tiempo que besaba su monte de venus perfectamente depilado y hacia presión con sus manos sobre sus caderas ― Estate quieta.

Volvió a su trabajo, siendo recompensado con gemidos audibles que llenaban la habitación, y los pequeños espasmos musculares que su abdomen ejercía al no poder moverse libremente.

Lamió, besó, chupó, e incluso mordió la rosada flor de Sakura, y, cuando su clítoris salió por fin de su escondite por completo, Kakashi le dedicó toda su atención, mientras con uno de sus dedos, dibujaba círculos en la entrada húmeda de Sakura.

Jugó con ella, con su lengua y dedos, hasta que sintió sus paredes internas tensarse alrededor de sus dedos índice y anular, solo entonces, Kakashi decidió que había sido suficiente, pero las manos de Sakura se dirigieron a su cabeza presionándola con fuerza en aquella zona, para evitar que se escapara.

El orgasmo la golpeo con fuerza, mientras los dedos de Kakashi bombeaban dentro de ella. Fue una oleada caliente que le incinero el cuerpo, y la hizo retorcerse entre sus brazos y gritar con fuerza el nombre de Kakashi.

Kakashi reptó por su cuerpo, como un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa, y atrapó sus labios en un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria. Probó su propio sabor, mezclado en la saliva de Kakashi, que se deslizaba de su boca abierta, hacia la suya y resbalaba por su barbilla hacia su cuello.

Sakura hizo girar su cuerpo con un empuje de sus talones en el colchón, dejando a su disposición el cuerpo semi desnudo de Kakashi, quien solo sonrió ante aquella muestra de poder.

Sakura dejó su boca para hacer un camino de besos y saliva hacia el sur de Kakashi, deteniéndose solo para dejar mordidas que se convertían en marcas de un rojo intenso.

Llegó hasta el punto donde sus vellos blancos se perdían entre la tela de la ropa. Desabotonó la larga fila de botones del pantalón de mezclilla y lo deslizo por sus fuertes piernas casi con desesperación.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas en medio de las piernas abiertas de Kakashi, que la miraba intensamente, mientras ella observaba aquel prominente bulto que resaltaba en su entrepierna.

El bóxer negro apenas dejaba adivinar la proporción de aquella zona.

Sakura se había preguntado en una de esas ocasiones en la que se dormía con un ardor entre las piernas al pensar en Kakashi, como sería aquella parte de su anatomía.

Dispuesta a satisfacer su curiosidad, bajo de un tirón el bóxer hasta sus rodillas.

Abrió la boca en una muestra de asombro cuando el miembro de Kakashi dio un rebote al ser liberado de su prisión. Primero golpeó la parte baja de su abdomen y después adoptó una pose erguida, haciéndose perpendicular al cuerpo de Kakashi.

Era largo y grueso, de un rosa muy suave, la piel del prepucio muy estirada acusa de la excitación, y siendo coronado por una acumulación de gotitas blancas. Había, en la base, venas marcadas, dándole un aspecto fuerte y rígido.

Kakashi sonrió de lado al observar el asombro de Sakura.

A Sakura se le aguó la boca ante la vista, y mientras Kakashi se incorporaba apoyándose sobre sus codos, Sakura se acercó a su miembro, relamiéndose los labios.

Deslizó suavemente sus manos por los muslos fuertes de su acompañante mientras daba pequeñas lamidas por toda la extensión del pene erecto, recibiendo pequeños siseos de parte de Kakashi, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Le dio un beso a la punta rebosante de semen y Kakashi ahogo un gemido.

Despacio, introdujo centímetro a centímetro el largo falo sintiendo como el cuerpo de su acompañante se rendía al placer de sentir su calidad cavidad alrededor hasta que sintió como la cabeza golpeaba el fondo de su garganta.

Sakura alejó la cabeza, sacando el miembro de Kakashi de su boca, y con un certero movimiento, volvió a introducirla.

Un rugido resonó en la habitación, proveniente de la garganta de Kakashi. Sakura inicio un ritmo pausado en la felación, regalando besos y lamidas entre cada chupada.

Sonrió cuando las manos de Kakashi quisieron posarse sobre su cabeza para aumentar el ritmo a uno más conveniente para él.

Sakura dejó su trabajo y lo miró fijamente, como quien mira a un niño que hizo algo malo.

Chasqueó la lengua y le dio un manotazo ― Manos detrás de la cabeza, Kakashi.

Sin saber porque, Kakashi obedeció la orden.

La boca de Sakura volvió a hacerse dueña del pene de Kakashi y, junto con sus manos, inicio un nuevo ritmo, más rápido, más preciso.

Los músculos del abdomen de Kakashi se contraían con cada succión que la pelirrosa realizaba.

Paseo una de sus manos por los testículos de Kakashi, jugando con ellos, haciendo que este gruñera. La mano libre de Sakura voló a su sexo nuevamente húmedo a causa de los deliciosos sonidos que surgían de la garganta de Kakashi.

Gemidos graves, gruesos, gruñidos cargados de placer, siseos que llenaban sus oídos y provocaban punzadas de placer en su vientre.

Sakura pudo sentir el momento justo en el que el miembro de Kakashi creció en su boca para luego tensarse, y posteriormente eyacular en ella. Abrió los ojos para observarlo.

Era el espécimen masculino más hermoso que jamás había visto.

El cabello revuelto, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Todo el ángulos y líneas rectas. En segundos una ínfima sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Sakura lamió los residuos de semen que se escurrieron por sus labios, regalándole a Kakashi la más eróticas de las visiones.

Cuando Sakura subió de nuevo para besarle, Kakashi la tomó con ansias, sin importarle sentir su propio sabor en ella, o incluso beber de su boca los restos de su semilla.

El miembro de Kakashi vibró preparado cuando Sakura se sentó sobre su abdomen y el sintió la redondez de su trasero sobre su piel.

Kakashi giró con gracia, depositando el delgado cuerpo de Sakura sobre la cama. La tomó por la cintura y la arrastro hacia arriba, ubicando su cabeza sobre las almohadas.

Buscó en la mesita de noche, un preservativo para usar, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, lo abrió y se lo colocó.

Sakura se perdió en la vista. Las manos de Kakashi acariciando con rudeza su miembro. Kakashi la besó una vez más mientras se ubica entre sus piernas. Acarició el contorno de su cuerpo hasta llegar a las manos. Las levantó por sobre su cabeza y las aprisionó en una de sus manos.

Por inercia, Sakura se removió, rozando con su sexo el miembro palpitante de Kakashi, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

Con la mano libre, jugueteó con su miembro en la entrada de Sakura, mientras recibía quejidos y jadeos de su parte.

― Kakashi… por favor― rogó cuando ya no pudo resistir más. Su centro palpitaba y casi podía jurar que sus fluidos empezaban a salir de ella.

― ¿Por favor que, Sakura? ¿Qué quieres?

Sakura gimió y se retorció cuando la punta de su pene presiono su entrada. ― Te quiero dentro. Quiero sentirte dentro, Kakashi.

Kakashi embistió con fuerza en ella, Sakura gritó y se desplomó en la cama disfrutando la forma en la que Kakashi la llenaba. ― Tan cálido ― gimió sintiendo la calidez de su cavidad aun a través del preservativo ― tan estrecho.

Sakura se removió un poco, elevando la cadera para darle a entender que se moviera, con un movimiento circular de su cadera, Kakashi salió a medias y volvió a embestirla con fuerza, Sakura arqueo la espalda, regocijada.

Tomaron un curso lento, rudo e intenso. Al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas, del rebote de los pechos de Sakura con cada movimiento, Kakashi golpeaba con fuerza el sexo de la pelirrosa.

― Más, más rápido ― la voz de la chica sonaba deseosa, necesitada. Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir infinitas ganas de complacerla.

Cambió de posición las piernas de Sakura, moviendo una de ellas de su cadera sobre su hombro. Dio una nueva embestida, llegando más profundo que antes.

Ambos gimieron ante la intensidad del movimiento. Kakashi se sujetó del cabezal de la cama para tener un mejor soporte de su peso. Las manos de Sakura recorrieron su abdomen y subieron por sus brazos hasta su cuello, llevándolo más cerca de su cuerpo con cada embestida.

Sakura podía sentirlo tan profundo en ella como nunca antes había sentido a alguien más.

Pero necesitaba más de él. Más fuerza, más rapidez, más de Kakashi.

Su nombre no dejaba de abandonar sus labios con cada movimiento. ― Kakashi… ― susurraba cada que su pelvis chocaba con la suya.

―S-sakura… ― recibía siempre como respuesta, acompañado de un beso apasionado y fugaz.

― Mas rápido, por favor Kakashi ― rogó cuando empezó a sentirse al borde del orgasmo

El peliblanco, sudoroso, con la respiración agitada y la mandíbula apretada por el esfuerzo obedeció la orden.

Incrementó la velocidad de las embestidas, hasta que hizo mover la cama, golpeando la base con la pared.

El sonido, combinado con los audibles gemidos de su acompañante y su propio nombre gritado entre jadeos, lo enredo en una vorágine de placer incapaz de detener.

Llevo una de las manos al clítoris expuesto de Sakura y empezó a masajearlo con el pulgar, incrementando los sonidos de Sakura.

En poco tiempo, Sakura se retorcía bajo de él, apretando las blancas hebras de su cabello, del mismo modo en que sus paredes internas lo hacían.

―Vamos, Sakura-chan, déjame ver cómo te corres…

La sensualidad de aquella orden despertó la pequeña parte escondida en su cerebro, esa que la lanzaba directo en el aviso del orgasmo en una caída libre que no podía detener.

Necesitaba moverse, la necesitaba a ella, más cerca, más estrecha. ― No te muevas ― le dijo inclinándose sobre ella, besando con delicadeza su cadera expuesta.

Acomodo una de sus piernas, entre el espacio libre de las suyas, y la otra la puso sobre su propia cadera. Sakura giro su torso un poco hacia él, cuando sintió la facilidad con la que el miembro de Kakashi entro en ella, llenándola de nuevo.

Kakashi la tomo del rostro y la beso con ansias, iniciando un nuevo y rápido movimiento.

La vorágine en la que se habían sumergido volvió la vida tras la primera embestida que Kakashi dio en aquella nueva posición.

Lo sentía más dentro, más cerca, sus pechos rosándose con cada movimiento, la mano de Kakashi apretando su cadera, y las uñas de Sakura enterrándose en sus brazos

― Di mi nombre…

― ¡Kakashi! ― grito cuando la enorme masa de fuego en su vientre explotó con una firme y fuerte embestida del hombre sobre ella.

Su estómago se contrajo, la respiración se le detuvo y sus manos apretaron con fuerza los antebrazos de Kakashi.

Kakashi agradeció desde el alma llevar condón. Seria jodidamente difícil para el salir de Sakura en aquel momento.

Las paredes de ella le apretaban tan deliciosamente. Sus fluidos siendo expulsados a su alrededor, y el calor aumentando.

Solo hicieron falta dos fuertes embestidas para que el también alcanzara aquel minuto de gloria.

Sakura apenas había bajado de la nube donde Kakashi la subió, cuando el alcanzo el clímax.

Apretó las caderas de Sakura, tensó el torso, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro, para luego desplomarse sobre ella, aun sin salir de su interior.

Cuando el cuerpo de Kakashi se separó por fin del suyo, Sakura no pudo evitar la sensación de vacío que la embargó. Pero Kakashi la acercó a él y los cubrió con el acolchado verde que estaba a sus pies.

El sueño y el cansancio hicieron mella en ellos con facilidad y después de compartir uno que otro beso perezoso, cayeron rendidos al sueño.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya se, me merezco la pena de muerte y todo lo que ustedes quieran, ¡Pero juro que está justificado!

Claramente no voy a tomar esto como una excusa, pero tuve mis motivos para tardar tanto.

Siendo el capítulo más esperado por todos (incluso por mi) creo que se merecen una disculpa.

No quiero sonar a excusa, como ya dije, pero estuve pasando unas semanas de mierda a causa de una gran crisis existencial, así que tuve que volver al terapeuta. Él me dijo que no dejara de escribir, que me serviría, y aunque le hice caso y como abran visto, pude seguir con _**Instantáneo**_ , pero realmente, se necesita de una buena estabilidad emocional para escribir un smut, sobre todo con estos dos.

Así que, luché por tres semanas conmigo misma y salir de aquel pozo de depresión para traerles el capítulo.

Así que, con todo mi corazón, aquí lo tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Agradezco a todas las personitas que me dejaron su rv, fav y follow en este tiempo.

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de Kakashi y Sakura en esta historia de lujuria y pasión, ok no, pero espero y no lo hayan hecho.

En otras cosas, prometo otro smut genial en el siguiente si me dejan su amor en forma de rv.

Los quiere

 **Ghost.**


End file.
